


After dark

by alciona



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Songfic, The Dark Side of the Force, Xenophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alciona/pseuds/alciona
Summary: Терять близких всегда тяжело. Никто никогда не готов к этому, и лишь в редких случаях удавалось смириться с этим за относительно короткий срок. Но как прикажете мириться с тем, что твой близкий человек перешёл на Тёмную сторону? Этому не учат на тренировках, ведь Кодекс джедаев предусматривает отстранение от любых чувств и привязанностей, об этом не говорят и не пишут, чаще всего о таком даже не думают. Вот и Одри Ретали не подозревала, что ей придётся столкнуться лицом к лицу с предательством.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Fight the Fear.

Крейсер «Переговорщик» с 212 штурмовым батальоном под командованием генерала Ретали приближался к Кристофсису, раздираемому бесконечной войной. Солдатам там срочно нужна была помощь, вражеские силы не давали бою прекратиться ни на секунду. В этом было главное преимущество сепаратистов: дроиды нуждались лишь в редкой подзарядке.

Одри стояла на капитанском мостике и смотрела на расплывчатое сияние звёзд в гиперпространстве. Пугающее и одновременно прекрасное зрелище раньше восхищало её, заставляло невольно стоять с приоткрытым ртом, но теперь лишь способствовало глубокому погружению в себя. В гиперпространстве нельзя было напасть на корабль, поэтому проносящиеся с невероятной скоростью звёзды внушали мнимое ощущение спокойствия, пусть и на короткий срок.

Прошло уже полгода с исчезновения мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби — близкого друга тогруты. Совет уже потерял надежду найти его, но девушка, несмотря на запрет Магистров, втайне продолжала поиски Кеноби. Ей было тяжело поверить в то, что она снова может лишиться своего самого близкого человека. Последнее время они и так виделись неприлично редко из-за непрекращающейся войны, обмениваясь лишь короткими фразами, если им обоим случалось оказаться на Корусанте в одно и то же время. Ретали скучала, и скучала так, что хотелось выть от этого ужасного щемящего в груди чувства. Она уже вконец отчаялась найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, способную привести её к Оби, но из последних сил верила в то, что он жив.

В конце концов нескончаемый поток мыслей о Кеноби заставил её содрогнуться от вспыхнувшего перед глазами воспоминания о том, как Оби-Ван попал в плен. Те дни были одними из самых ужасных дней в её жизни, и ей очень не хотелось, чтобы подобное случилось вновь, но, видимо, у судьбы были иные планы.

_Flashback_

21 ДБЯ

_Генерал Кеноби уже несколько дней не выходил на связь с Храмом на Корусанте. Последний раз он связывался со Скайуокером, когда преследовал Графа Дуку на Джеонозисе._

_Все ни на шутку были встревожены пропажей Кеноби. Скайуокер был на взводе, Асока пыталась его успокоить и усадить хотя бы на пару минут на место, Ретали постоянно проверяла свой комлинк, в надежде хоть на какое-то сообщение от Оби-Вана._

_Те несколько дней были просто невыносимы. Отсутствие даже самых неочевидных зацепок ставило в ступор джедаев, они не знали, в каком направлении искать, и с каждой утекающей секундой Одри чувствовала, что джедай угасает в Силе. Ей хотелось выть, кричать, разрушать всё вокруг, лишь бы заглушить эту пульсирующую боль внутри. Все были на грани, отдавая последние силы и ресурсы на поиски Кеноби._

_И вдруг, комлинк Энакина загорелся зелёным и оттуда раздался тихий, измученный голос Оби-Вана._

_«Джео… ский завод... по сбор… др… дов»._

_Глаза находящихся в помещении загорелись надеждой. Одри подорвалась с места и, насколько позволяла боль в мышцах, быстро побежала в зал Совета. Коридоры Храма смешались в одно сплошное бежевое пятно, сердце колотилось от волнения и ужаса. «Держись, Оби, только держись». Добежав, наконец, до зала Совета, Ретали ворвалась внутрь и, отдышавшись, сообщила Магистрам о том, что они знают, где находится пропавший джедай. Энакин с Асокой подтвердили её слова и сообщили местонахождение Кеноби._

_«Спасительную операцию снарядим мы. Магистры Пло Кун и Винду за Кеноби полетят, а вы отдыхайте, рыцари»._

_Одри хотела было возмутиться, но её остановил Скайуокер, который был неожиданно спокойным. Он сжал металлическую руку на плече Ретали, отрезвляя её, и одним только взглядом умолял остановиться и немного отдохнуть. Тогрута лишь обречённо выдохнула и сдалась под натиском Избранного._

_Поклонившись Магистрам, джедаи вышли из зала. Женщина почувствовала, как её берёт за руку Асока, и по телу разлилось такое родное тепло. Молодая тогрута ободряюще улыбнулась Одри и повела её в их с Энакином покои, так как понимала, что оставлять одну Ретали не стоит. Асока знала её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что, останься Одри одна, ничто ей не помешает пренебречь приказом Магистров и отправиться на Джеонозис._

***

_Асока свернулась калачиком и заснула на коленях Одри. Хоть кто-то сможет отдохнуть в этой суматохе, восстановив свои силы сполна._

_Энакин что-то делал на кухне. Женщина подозревала, что это каф. Ничто не может пахнуть так сладко и ободряюще, чем кружка свежезаваренного напитка из молотых кафейных бобов._

_Послышались тихие шаги Скайуокера. Он плавно подошёл к женщине и дал ей чашку с бодрящим напитком. Тогрута молча поблагодарила джедая и немного отпила из сосуда, чувствуя, как кипяток обжигает язык. Каф не принёс ожидаемого прилива энергии, и больше она пить его не стала._

_Маленькая тогрута на коленях женщины завертелась и сонно потёрла глаза._

_— Учитель, сколько я проспала?_

_— Чуть меньше суток, Шпилька, — с грустной улыбкой ответил Энакин. Скайуокер неуверенно протянул ей свою кружку с кафом. Тано отпила напиток и вернула его своему учителю._

_— А вы спали?_

_— Нет, дорогая, — устало прикрыла глаза Одри._

_— Мы не смогли, Асока._

_В покои джедаев зашёл встревоженный Кит Фисто._

_— Друзья…_

_Три пары глаз уставились на зелёного наутоланина, ожидая ответа, но он упорно молчал, боясь вымолвить хоть слово, и нервно сжимал кулаки. Одри не выдержала, слишком резко встала, чуть не задев Асоку, которая бросила удивлённый взгляд на женщину, и вплотную подошла к мастеру Фисто._

_— Говорите._

_— Мастер Кеноби сейчас находится в медицинском корпусе, — Фисто замолчал на мгновение, пытаясь придумать слова, которые могут нанести чуть меньший урон по эмоциональному состоянию присутствующих, но ничего не подходило. — Он получил серьёзные увечья… Его пытали._

_Ретали спокойно обошла Кита, даже не моргнув, и, как только оказалась за дверью, рванула в медкорпус._

_«Клянусь Силой, я отыщу тебя, Дуку»._

_В нос ударил резкий противный запах стерильности и жидкой бакты, глаза заслезились от яркого белого света. Везде сновали лекари и их помощники в белоснежных робах, где-то летали медицинские дроиды, которые так и наловили врезаться в кого-нибудь. Одри спросила у первого попавшегося клона, судя по отличительным знакам на экипировке — сержанта, где находится Генерал Кеноби._

_— Его не стоит беспокоить сейчас, генерал Ретали, он…_

_— Я не просила давать мне советы! — рыкнула женщина в ответ, кинув взгляд, полный злобы и боли, на клона._

_— Хорошо, — клон поднял руки вверх в сдающемся жесте и повернул в сторону палаты Кеноби. — Следуйте за мной._

_Одри едва не бежала и старалась не подталкивать клона, но бороться с желанием поскорее увидеть Оби ей не удавалось. Ей нужно было увидеть, что он жив, что он дышит, что он, наконец-то, рядом. Через пару минут, показавшихся Ретали вечностью, клон открыл перед ней дверь._

_— Оби!_

_Ей не нужно было долгих вступлений, чтобы влететь в палату с громким криком. Дроид, пытавшийся справиться с ранами на спине Кеноби, что-то недовольно завопил, настаивая на том, чтобы посторонняя немедленно убралась из палаты. К его великому сожалению, тогруту не особо волновало его мнение._

_— Одри, — с трудом проронил Кеноби, затратив на её имя слишком много сил. Он повернул голову в её сторону и вытянул руку, кисть которой Ретали сразу же сжала в своих ладонях._

_— Мы так волновались, я… — взгляд женщины беспорядочно бегал по лицу джедая, пока не остановился на его спине, которая была похожа на кровавое месиво из мышц и крови. Раны уходили настолько глубоко, что может понадобиться не одна бакто-капсула, чтобы от них остались хотя бы шрамы. В глазах сразу же накопились слёзы, а все слова, казалось, вылетели из головы. Она не знала, что можно было сказать, да и стоило ли._

_The end of flashback._

Из воспоминаний её вырвал спокойный голос Коуди.

— Генерал, мы приближаемся.

— Отлично. Занимайте свои места на кораблях. Готовность две минуты!

Одри уже готова была спуститься в ангар, как по спине пробежал ужасающий холод, парализующий от кончиков монтралл до ног. Джедай схватилась за поручень, сжимая его до побледневших костяшек пальцев, и тяжело выдохнула. Такое ощущение, будто разом разорвало несколько десятков людей. Что-то явно ужасное случилось с первыми кораблями, которые вышли из гиперпространства, и Ретали очень хотелось, чтобы её ощущения в кои-то веке её обманули.

Женщину не покидало ощущение холода и гнева. Они терзали её изнутри, будто зная, на что давить.

— Коуди, — Одри вызвала коммандера по комлинку, — общий отбой. Все остаются на крейсере!

— Есть, Генерал! Могу ли я узнать причину?

— Позже, коммандер!

Ретали начала подниматься обратно на мостик. Полы плаща мешали подъёму вверх, норовя стать причиной разбитого носа, поэтому женщина раздражённо скинула его где-то по пути, оставаясь в лёгкой джедайской робе, не стесняющей движения. Все солдаты уже были на своих местах и ждали приказов. Напряжение и страх так и витали в воздухе, хоть световым мечом режь.

Выйдя из гиперпространства, «Переговорщик» оказался среди скоплений обломков кораблей Республики. В вакууме плавали безжизненные тела солдат. Увиденное повергло всех в ещё больший ужас. Но это был далеко не конец.

Из-за груд обломков показался «Зловещий» — корабль Гривуса.

— Максимальная мощность на передние щиты! — отдала команду Ретали.

«Ну что, Гривус, поиграем в догонялки». Женщина стиснула кулаки в предвкушении жаркого боя. Её тело буквально изнемогало от желания вверзнуться в самую гущу сражения.

Первый залп прошёл по касательной от кормы крейсера, не нанеся даже неявных повреждений.

«Прощупывает… Хорошо, значит, будем играть по твоим правилам, жестяная банка».

— Как так вышло, что мы не услышали никаких сигналов от нашего флота о том, что на подмогу бидонам прибыл Гривус? — спокойно спросила джедай.

Стоявший позади Коуди замялся, но всё же ответил:

— Они глушат любой исходящий сигнал республиканских кораблей и…

Ретали подняла руку, прося коммандера замолкнуть. Она прислушалась к своим ощущениям и прикрыла глаза. Что-то заколебалось в воздухе, предвещая мощный удар справа.

— Манёвр влево! Всю мощность щитов на правую корму, залп из всех орудий! Коуди, ты со мной в ангар попробуем отвлечь его рыбкой послаще, — Генерал указала в сторону лестницы и позвала клона за собой.

Крейсер сотрясло от резкого поворота влево, и Коуди чуть не свалился со ступенек, ведущих в ангар. Благо, Одри подхватила его при помощи Силы и мягко приземлила на пол.

— Вставай, Гривус ждёт, — заговорщицки подмигнула ему тогрута.

— Уже иду, генерал.

Коуди явно не нравилась эта идея, но что попишешь, когда ты обязан подчиняться. Он бы поделился мыслями с Ретали, но за то время, что он провёл под её командованием, Коуди успел усвоить, что пытаться переубедить генерала Ретали — бессмысленное занятие. Женщина уже подготовила астромеха для полёта на своём истребителе и призвала мужчину залезть на второе место, чтобы управлять орудиями. Сама Ретали грациозно заскочила в кабину пилота и начала настройку систем, уверенно нажимая нужные кнопки уже почти не глядя. Всё внутри звучно запело и поприветствовало хозяйку. Одри хитро улыбнулась, закрыла люк и запустила движки, которые в одно мгновение унесли их в открытый космос.

Петляя среди обломков, они и не заметили, что за истребителем увязался хвост. Астромех недовольно запикал.

— Да, я вижу, R4. Но это не истребитель Гривуса…

— Вы думаете?..

— Именно, Коуди, это не сепаратисты. Даже окрас другой. А модель и подавно. R4, можешь с ним связаться?

И вновь в ответ лишь разочарованное пиканье.

— Ладно, тогда спускаемся на планету. Узнаем, кто решил поиграть роль хвоста.  
Ретали наклонила штурвал вперёд и начала быстрое снижение, тем самым уводя огонь орудий «Зловещего» с крейсера на себя.

— Вы уверены, что мы выживем, Генерал?! — обеспокоенно выкрикнул Коуди.

— Не волнуйся, этот истребитель юркий, улизнём как-нибудь, — заверила его джедай, выполняя очередной кульбит.

Но не тут-то было, от дальних прицельных залпов сепаратистов ещё можно было увернуться, но "хвост" решил играть по другим правилам и стал лупить зарядами по движкам истребителя Одри.

— R4, щиты на двигатели. Коуди, отстреливайся. А я буду спасать нас от верной смерти.

"Хвост" явно решил не сдаваться и почти догнал их, но на подлёте к атмосфере Кристофсиса Коуди сумел слегка повредить правое крыло вражеского истребителя. Зрелище было ещё то, клубы дыма практически заволокли корабль, но эта посудина продолжила своё преследование. Только уже не палила по джедаю и клону, а мирно следовала за ними.

Вот показался клочок земли, и Одри позволила себе облегчённо выдохнуть. Но посадить истребитель дело одно, а как быть с целым крейсером за пределами планеты?

— Не волнуйтесь, Генерал, они справятся.

Как-будто клон научился читать мысли, иначе его слов не объяснить.

— Я… да, ладно, — Ретали задумчиво коснулась подбородка, — быстро возвращайся на крейсер и зови подмогу.

— Но…

— Отлети в зону, где сигнал не глушат.

— Есть!

Тогрута выпрыгнула из кабины и твёрдо стала на землю.

— Да прибудет с тобой Сила, коммандер, — похлопывая по корме, сказала джедай.  
Люк закрылся и истребитель умчался прочь. А вот дымящийся "хвост", в кабине которого отчётливо различался силуэт человека, стремительно приближался к земле.

«Кто же ты?»

Прятаться смысла не было, так что Ретали и не сдвинулась с места. Вряд ли в этом небольшом корабле могло быть больше двух пассажиров, а с ними она уж точно справится. Если придётся. Женщина привычным движением опустила руку на свой меч, всё же в глубине души надеясь, что ей удастся обойтись без его применения.

"Хвост" жёстко приземлился в нескольких сотнях метров от Одри, но посудинка казалась вполне жизнеспособной и целой. Пилот поспешно выбрался на землю, оглядывая ровную, практически пустынную местность. Он выглядел по-королевски грациозно в своём чёрном плаще, который развевался на ветру, и шаг у него был размеренный, спокойный. Почти сразу он заметил стоявшую неподалёку тогруту, и нехорошая ухмылка появилась на его лице.

— Где же Ваш корабль, генерал Ретали? — как можно громче, чтобы джедай точно могла услышать, крикнул…

— Мастер Кеноби? — не веря своим глазам, женщина почти сорвалась с места, однако спустя пару шагов какое-то чувство в Силе заставило её остановиться. — Все думали, что вы мертвы!

— Так и есть, — по пустой местности разнёсся смешок. — Генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби мёртв! Остался лишь Дарт Дэмиус, — нарочито медленно произнеся последние два слова, мужчина картинно поклонился.

i push it ’til there's nothin' more  
'cause i'm stronger than i was before

Ретали показалось, что земля под ногами пошла трещинами и грозилась провалиться. Оби взмахнул своим световым мечом, и Одри бы лучше ослепла, чем увидела в руках своего самого близкого человека меч, светящийся красным. Теперь она поняла, что за ощущения настигли её тогда на крейсере. Тогрута почувствовала не только смерть, но и присутствие Тёмной стороны. Как можно было так ошибиться? Женщина всегда могла отличить сияние Кеноби в Силе даже на другом конце Храма. А сейчас будто пелена накрыла яркий, тёплый свет мужчины, который так грел в трудную минуту. Ошеломлённая увиденным, женщина не сдвинулась с места и глубоко вдохнула, напоминая себе о том, что сейчас чувства должны отойти на самый последний план.

— Я не буду драться с тобой, Оби, — женщина опустилась на колени и положила свой меч перед собой.

Она никогда бы не подумала, что ей придётся драться с Кеноби не как со спарринг-партнёром просто для поддержания формы, пока есть свободные часы. Она никогда бы не подумала, что человек, когда-то так эмоционально говоривший ей о любви, будет стоять напротив с горящими янтарной злостью глазами. Ей всё ещё хотелось верить, что это какой-то страшный сон, что совсем скоро она проснётся и узнает, что никакой пропажи Оби-Вана не было, что он всё ещё в храме джедаев, не получивший приказ отправиться на ту злосчастную миссию, сидит в её комнате и ждёт, когда Ретали примерит недавно купленное слишком откровенное платье, что взглянуть на Одри в нём без открытого от восхищения рта не было бы возможным. Но…

— Тогда прощайся с жизнью.

fight the fear, fight the fear  
rise up from the ground, gonna make you a believer

Тогрута слышала шаги, но отказывалась верить. Слышала, как меч Кеноби рассекает воздух, но не двигалась. И только в последний момент, когда поток красной энергии почти коснулся кончиков её монтралл, женщина откатилась в сторону, притянула свой меч, на ходу активировав его, и поставила защитный блок.

— Это не ты, Оби…

— А кто же тогда?

Оби-Ван замахнулся, и Ретали вынуждена была защищаться.

— Тебе просто задурманили рассудок. Очнись, Оби-Ван! Прошу! — голос Одри дрогнул, но хватку она не ослабила. — Я так скучала по тебе!

Кеноби никак на это не отреагировал. Только сильнее сжал рукоять меча и перешёл в более агрессивное нападение. Если бы Одри знала, как эта фраза пошатнула стену, которую так долго возводил Дуку в процессе пыток, пытаясь сделать из Оби-Вана союзника, а не врага, она бы произнесла её ещё раз. И ещё. Да и не только её, ведь для Оби у неё всегда находилось огромное количество слов о любви. Но, к сожалению, ей не суждено было узнать.

Ретали видела, как в его глазах плескалась животная ярость, отвращение и… страх? Она снова и снова пыталась уловить эту эмоцию за нескончаемым потоком ударов, но ей стоило оставить своё удивление, страх и боль позади. Ни к чему хорошему эти эмоции не могли привести. Их всегда учили, что «нет эмоций — есть покой», но как же сложно было порой следовать этому. Приходилось иногда прокручивать эту фразу в голове несколько сотен раз, прежде чем эмоции наконец поддавались контролю джедая.

Бой продолжался в бешеном темпе, и Ретали всё же пришлось перейти с глухой обороны на активное нападение. Она не старалась ранить Оби-Вана, а уж тем более убить, ей нужно было лишь выбить меч из его рук.

— Да уж, Генерал, вы никогда не были мастером Атару! — злобно выплюнул Кеноби и успел прижечь правое лекку тогруты.

Женщина болезненно застонала и выкрутила мечи, давая себе возможность отдалиться на большее расстояние от противника. Пульсирующая боль мешала, не давая полностью сосредоточиться на бое, и Ретали изо всех сил старалась игнорировать её.

— Возможно… Но я никогда не упускаю важные детали, — прошипела она.

Из-за того, что Оби-Ван отвлёкся, Одри успела сбить его потоком Силы с ног и притянуть к себе меч мужчины.

«Корпус тот же, но кристалл другой. Как же...»

Додумать Ретали не успела, потому что сама вскоре оказалась на земле. Оби-Ван придавил женщину к ней и откинул оба меча подальше.

— Одри, присоединись ко мне! Вместе мы будем править Галактикой! — восторженно, не без доли сумасшествия, воскликнул Кеноби и резко поднял тогруту с земли, крепко, до тупой боли, держа её за руку. — Только вообрази. Ты, я и целая Галактика у наших ног!

— Это не твои слова, не могу поверить, что слышу подобное! Что случилось с тем Оби-Ваном, которого я знала? — с неприкрытой болью и грустью спросила Одри, нежно коснувшись его лица. Она хотела было провести пальцами по его щеке, как делала каждый раз, когда им удавалось остаться наедине, но...

Но ситх небрежно убрал её руку, больно ударив по ней, и гневно произнёс:

— Я же сказал, Оби-Ван Кеноби, которого ты знала, мёртв!

— Я не…

Одри не успела договорить. Её прервал писк комлинка и исходящий из него голос Коуди.

— Генерал, подмога прибыла.

Ретали выдохнула и подняла взгляд на Оби-Вана. Злобная гримаса сменилась на ошарашенную. Он понял, что в одиночку не сможет одолеть целую флотилию, поэтому опустил руки женщины и отошёл от неё на несколько шагов назад.

— Мы не закончили! — напоследок сказал Оби-Ван, развернулся и побежал к своему истребителю, который довольно быстро рванул в космос с поверхности планеты.

Позади тогруты начали снижаться республиканские истребители с отрядами клонов на борту. В небе зависло три крейсера, включая «Переговорщик».

— Охотно верю, — огорчённо прошептала Одри.

— Генерал… — Коуди уже хотел отправить отряд в погоню за мужчиной и сам рвался вперёд.

— Не стоит, — остановила клона Ретали. — Придерживаемся намеченной нам задачи! Направляемся в столицу и размещаемся на базе! Дальше сами знаете! И, Коуди, — уже тише, чтобы никто кроме него не услышал, сказала женщина и придержала солдата за локоть, — никому из Совета ни слова об этом инциденте. И подчинённым тоже самое передай. Понял? — Одри с надеждой посмотрела на коммандера.

В ответ тогрута получила утвердительный кивок от мужчины, и она отпустила его. Коуди повернулся к уже собравшимся позади клонам и выкрикнул:

— Вы слышали приказ! Выполнять! — коммандер ещё раз кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на своего генерала и побежал с остальными клонами назад к кораблям.

Тогрута немного прошла вперёд и Силой притянула свой световой меч к себе, по привычке активируя голубой луч. Она посмотрела в небо, истребитель Кеноби уже скрылся из виду. Глаза Одри непроизвольно наполнились слезами. Как она могла это допустить? Почему ей не удалось предвидеть столь ужасное событие? Полети Кеноби не один, ничего бы не случилось! Но, увы, прошлое нельзя изменить.

Деактивировав меч, Ретали повесила клинок себе на пояс и развернулась, чтобы последовать за своими солдатами.

Впереди ждал долгий и нудный бой с отрядами бидонов. И хоть ей хотелось быть в другом месте, где бы ей удалось побыть в одиночестве и выпустить наружу эмоции, бушевавшие в груди, миссия должна была быть выполнена. «Нет эмоций — есть покой».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это моя первая попытка что-то постить на этом сайте. Мы с моим соавтором очень надеемся, что вам понравится наша работа (можно найти её на злосчастном фикбуке под тем же названием).


	2. Flakes of memories (1).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au/Ra — Broken.
> 
> *Зал тысячи фонтанов или Комната тысячи фонтанов был огромной оранжереей, расположенной у основания Храма джедаев на Корусанте, в центре которого был огромный фонтан, а растительность в зале в большинстве случаев была подарена в знак благодарности.
> 
> **Катуйя — приветствие на келдорском языке.

Недели изнурительных сражений на Кристофсисе остались позади. Армия Гривуса была разбита ценой колоссальных потерь, а планета освобождена от загребастых лап КНС. Несколько батальонов были полностью уничтожены, в 212 штурмовом осталось с десяток солдат. Все оплакивали своих братьев, товарищей по оружию. Множество из них так и осталось на поверхности сияющей планеты.  
  
Опустевший крейсер под командованием генерала Ретали вернулся на Корусант глубокой ночью. Но город, как это всегда и бывает, жил своей яркой, полной красок жизнью, как будто и не было войны, которая сжигает Галактику изнутри.  
  
Одри провела последних раненых солдат в медкорпус и, попрощавшись с Коуди, отправилась в Храм на первом попавшемся спидере, давя на газ, что есть мочи, лишь бы быстрее добраться до последнего оплота спокойствия и душевного равновесия.  
  
Все те недели на Кристофсисе тогрута старалась прогонять из головы все мысли о случившемся, да и нескончаемый поток дроидов не давали ей опустить руки, ввергнуться в пучину самокопания и отчаяния. Но сейчас, когда за спиной не стоит армия, а перед лицом не маячат пустоголовые жестянки, когда ты можешь не опасаться за жизнь людей, которых ведёшь в бой, все сдерживаемые эмоции готовы вырваться наружу. Они так долго ждали своего часа, с каждым днём делая хрупкую стену самообладания всё тоньше и тоньше, стирая грани дозволенных эмоций, засасывая в водоворот боли и страхов.  
  
Добравшись до Храма, Одри припарковала спидер на одной из ближайших парковок и начала подниматься по монолитным ступеням. Каждый шаг отдавался болью во всём теле, напоминая, что женщине стоит отдохнуть как можно быстрее. Ретали прокручивала в голове их последнюю встречу с Кеноби. Тот страх, что промелькнул в его взгляде, предложение присоединиться к нему… И самое ужасное в том, что тогрута заколебалась. Она не была уверена, что сможет устоять перед Кеноби, перед его силой и убедительностью. Тот огонь, который горел в глазах мужчины… он вселял уверенность, что так и будет, что вместе они смогут поработить Галактику. А главное, что они смогут перестать прятаться по углам, боясь, что кто-то узнает о слишком сильной связи между ними. Но это противоречило натуре Одри, она не смогла бы последовать по путям Тьмы. Она с раннего детства заглушала свои хищные инстинкты, иначе, поддайся им, Ретали никогда бы не стала прежней.  
  
За этими размышлениями джедай и не заметила, как добралась до своих покоев. Открыв дверь в комнату, Одри поняла, что легче ей явно не стало. Леденящее чувство внутри заполняло лёгкие, мешая спокойно дышать. Она буквально задыхалась от несправедливости мира. Пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору, Ретали наткнулась на комод и поставила на него руки. Глубоко вдохнув, тогрута медленно открыла свои глаза и уставилась на столешницу. На ней находилось не так уж и много предметов: небольшая баночка бакто-геля, аптечка, падаванская косичка Оби…

Flashback

_Переход из падавана в рыцаря-джедая — важный день в жизни каждого чувствительного к Силе. Все падаваны ждали момента, когда их учитель наконец объявит Совету, что его ученик готов пройти Испытания. Но не у всех переход из падавана в рыцари проходит в торжественной обстановке и с традиционными Испытаниями. Кто-то получает это звание после выдающегося поступка, а кто-то при горестных обстоятельствах.  
  
Так и случилось с падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна — Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Его учитель умер во время боя с Дартом Молом, но Кеноби смог одолеть ситха. Впервые за столько лет адепт Тёмной стороны показал себя, сразу заставив пережить тяжёлую потерю. И хоть Квай-Гон был отомщён в тот же день, Оби-Ван не чувствовал, что совершил правильный поступок. Однако все, что ему оставалось, это скорбеть._

***

_Никаких церемоний посвящения в рыцари у Оби-Вана не было, ему просто сообщили, что теперь он полноправный джедай. Да и где было устраивать празднество, ведь они только недавно отбили Набу у Торговой федерации.  
  
После парада Кеноби, вместе с частью Верховного Совета, отбыл на Корусант. Весь полёт он вертел в руках свою падаванскую косичку, которую самолично отрезал после беседы с магистром Йодой. Оби-Ван был в смятении. Вроде и победа, но в то же время он потерял своего учителя. Того, кто пробыл рядом с ним на протяжении двенадцати лет. Квай-Гон научил его всему, что знал сам, он стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Кеноби. А теперь его нет… Это чувство было похоже на ощущение, когда отрывают часть твоей сущности. Яркая, острая боль, которую он не сможет заглушить ещё очень долго. Будто от него живьём отрезали большой кусок плоти или вынули из груди сердце. Но теперь на плечах джедая лежит ответственность за обучение мальчика — Энакина Скайуокера — он не имеет права опускать руки. Ради Квай-Гона, ради светлого будущего Энакина. Эта жертва не должна была стать напрасной, парень не мог допустить такого конца.  
  
Долгий полёт наконец закончился, и Оби-Ван с облегчением ступил на посадочную платформу прямо перед Храмом джедаев. Голубые глаза вознеслись к небу и с отстраненным выражением проследили за убывающим “Нубианом”, который напоследок сверкнул своим серебряным корпусом перед входом в гиперпространство. Оби-Ван опомнился и повернул голову в поисках группы джедаев, которая отошла ещё не слишком далеко от парня. Он быстро нагнал их, перекинулся несколькими фразами с магистрами и взлохматил золотистую макушку Энакина, чтобы немного его ободрить. Попращавшись со всеми, Кеноби отправил Скайуокера вместе с остальными джедаями в Храм, а сам направился к другому входу. Эта часть здания встретила его прохладой и полумраком. Наизусть зная путь, Кеноби побежал по тёмным коридорам и не останавливался, пока не оказался у нужной двери. Новоиспечённый джедай знал, что Одри сейчас не спит. Обычно в это время она или медитирует, или изучает доступные ей Голокроны, пока не уснёт в самой неудобной позе на полу. Оби-Ван тихонько постучал в металлическую дверь, и через некоторое время она бесшумно отъехала влево. В проёме показалась высокая тогрута со сверкающими в темноте золотыми глазами._

_— Оби… — на выдохе произнесла девушка.  
  
Она без лишних слов впустила парня к себе, и, когда дверь за спиной Оби-Вана закрылась, он сразу же рухнул в объятия Одри. Послышались глухие всхлипы, и тогрута только сильнее обняла своего… друга? Она чувствовала всю печаль, которую испытывал джедай, и девушка позволила всем его эмоциям пройти через неё. Они впивались в её сознание острыми осколками, рвали душу на самые мелкие куски, но, если это могло помочь Оби, Одри готова была вытерпеть эти мучения в стократном размере.  
  
Ретали немного отстранилась от парня, взяла его за руку и повела к своей кровати, если её можно было так назвать. Когда они легли на жёсткий матрас, девушка придвинулась ближе к Кеноби, так, что между ними почти не осталось пространства, и положила свою ладонь ему на лицо. Оно было влажным и покрасневшим от слёз. Ей было почти физически больно видеть такого Оби-Вана. Разбитого, опустошённого. Она бы сделала абсолютно всё, чтобы Кеноби терзал себя хоть на долю меньше, но всё, что было в её силах, это просто находиться рядом. Порой и этого было достаточно, но Ретали имела иную точку зрения.  
  
Одри слабо поглаживала щеку Оби и что-то напевала из тех песен, которые пела ей мама и которые она ещё помнила. Это немного успокоило Кеноби, и он стал дышать ровнее, смотря пустым взглядом в потолок. Но тогрута всё ещё чувствовала бесконечное горе, которое пронизывало каждую клеточку находящихся в комнате.  
  
— Я не смог спасти его, Одри… не смог… — сдавленно прошептал Оби-Ван.  
  
— Оби, ты сделал всё, что было в твоих силах, — пыталась утешить его Ретали.  
  
Кеноби как-то рассеянно посмотрел на девушку. Он правда хотел рассказать ей всё, но не мог, просто не мог.  
  
— Нет, Одри, я в этом виноват, — парень чётко выделил последнее слово, как бы намекая, что другого мнения и не может быть.  
  
Тогрута лишь выдохнула и обняла Оби-Вана, давая ему возможность отпустить негативные эмоции и отдохнуть, наконец, нормально. Время от времени она бросала на него внимательные взгляды, пытаясь считать эмоции с его лица, порывалась сказать что-то ещё, но лишь закусывала губу. Вечно серьёзный Оби ей улыбался постоянно, и эта улыбка для тогруты была важнее всех на свете, и было бы здорово, вернись она на лицо парня.  
  
Джедай уже было задремал, но вдруг резко вскочил, будто что-то вспомнил, и повернулся к Одри. Он долго смотрел на неё, ничего не говоря, словно решался на важный шаг.  
  
— Оби?... — обеспокоенно спросила девушка, смотря на него полными недоумения глазами.  
  
В ответ он протянул ей левую руку, в которой лежала его падаванская косичка. Ретали удивлённо смотрела то на парня, то на его косичку, пытаясь сложить кусочки пазла в единое целое, но единственная предстоящая перед её глазами картина казалась ей слишком невозможной. Тем временем Кеноби раскрыл ладонь и переложил кусочек его души в руку тогруте._

nobody said it'd be easy  
and i know that i'm a lot  
treatin' love like its graffiti  
i'm runnin' before i get caught  
the beauty bleeds but scars will never fade  
that's okay

_— Пообещай, что сохранишь её, Одри, — он нежно закрыл её кисть, тем самым показывая, что полностью доверяет, — Я хочу, чтобы ты забрала этот осколок моего прошлого и, когда придёт время, вернула его мне.  
  
— Я… — девушка забыла как дышать и замолкла.  
  
Прижав руку с косичкой к сердцу, Одри наклонилась и невесомо, будто лепестками, поцеловала Оби в губы. Его рука опустилась на её щёку и преградила путь катившейся вниз слезе.  
  
Он отдал ей свою душу, а она ему сердце взамен._

The end of flashback

Незванная слеза прочертила дорожку по той же щеке, но уже в реальности. Ладони Кеноби уже не было на ней и быть не могло. Ретали взяла косичку в руки и опустилась на пол прямо около комода, запрокинув голову назад и уставившись в потолок. Тогда у Оби-Вана была поддержка, тогда они оба знали, что, приди тот или та за помощью, отказа ни за что не последует. Песня из детства, которую Одри напевала новоиспечённому джедаю в тот день, эхом разносилась в её черепной коробке. Она будто слышала её со стороны, сидя в абсолютно пустой комнате, в которой ничто не мешало звуковой волне отражаться от голых стен. Услышь сейчас тогрута стук в дверь, стук, по которому сразу можно было догадаться о личности пришедшего, она бы сорвалась с места, забыв про Кодекс и всё остальное, но… Желания часто оставались несбыточными.  
  
С косичкой неизбежно был связан весь образ Оби-падавана. Традиционная для всех членов Ордена одежда, меч на поясе, пытливый взгляд человека, жаждущего узнать абсолютно всё и стать рыцарем-джедаем, хвостик на затылке, заставлявший Одри первое время хихикать в кулак. Казалось, только вчера они оба ещё были падаванами без такого огромного вороха проблем. Казалось, только вчера они встретились впервые…

Flashback

 _Изнурительный день в Храме подходил к концу. Учитель Одри — мастер-джедай Пло Кун — отпустил ученицу, чтобы она смогла восстановить свои физические и душевные силы после долгого дня в тренировочном зале. Девушка сначала хотела направиться в свою скудно обставленную комнату, но поменяла решение, когда поняла, что есть куда более приемлемое место для отдыха. Ретали развернулась и направилась прочь из жилого корпуса. Она решила зайти на этаж садов с улицы, чтобы немного остудить пыл и притупить разбушевавшиеся после спарринга с учителем эмоции. Металлические здания снаружи тонули в алых лучах закатного солнца, погружая верхние уровни города-планеты в кровавую ванну. Свет слепил глаза, заставляя жмуриться, от чего на лбу тогруты слабо обозначалась морщинка.  
  
Одри размеренным шагом проходила ступеньку за ступенькой, добираясь до садов. Вечера на Корусанте имели свою магию, но Ретали всё равно хотела чего-то более приближенного к дикой природе, ведь она всё ещё вспоминала Шили, её родной мир, который она покинула слишком рано...  
  
Зал тысячи фонтанов* поприветствовал Одри прохладой и умиротворением. Мерный шум воды, шелест листьев растений, свет, который грел, как на улице. И такой особенный запах, который она нигде ещё не встречала. Ретали присела на одну из медитационных скамеек и закрыла глаза. Девушка сосредоточилась на потоках Силы, и её наполнило тепло, напоминавшее объятия матери, ласкающие лучи закатного солнца, когда уже не так жарко и можно вдохнуть полной грудью прохладный воздух.  
  
_ _Вокруг сновали другие падаваны, вдалеке кто-то тренировался на световых мечах, и звук ударяющихся друг о друга клинков долетал до острого слуха тогруты. Она находила в этом некий баланс. Вроде это место и должно нести смирение, но в тоже время, сад просто отличный вариант для спаррингов.  
  
В медитативном состоянии девушка и не заметила, что рядом с ней отирался золотистый лот-кот. Но, когда это пушистое огромное создание решило запрыгнуть на колени тогруты, она была вынуждена отвлечься.  
  
— Привет, дружок, — Одри легонько провела пальцами по его макушке. — Откуда ты прибежал?  
  
Тогрута взяла на руки увесистое животное, осмотрелась вокруг в поисках возможного хозяина, но, никого не приметив, направилась к выходу из зала. Мягкие длинные уши пушистика щекотали щеку девушки, что вызывало улыбку на её лице. Зверёк поначалу недовольно урчал, но впоследствии стал вырываться и, случайно или нет, оставил на лице Ретали длинную царапину, так как она держала кота непозволительно близко. Проведи зверёк лапой под другим углом, и тогда уже не повезло бы её глазу. Из-за ощутимой боли, Одри схватилась за повреждение и упустила прозорливого лот-кота.  
  
Опомнившись, девушка погналась за ним, огибая остальных посетителей. Пока тогрута гонялась за котом, она успела уронить несколько юнлингов, скинуть какие-то цветы и, что самое ужасное, сломать дерево Ассари. Если никто из магистров не отправит её за этот проступок в сельскохозяйственный корпус на каком-нибудь Таанабе или Бендомире, можно будет записать её в список счастливчиков.  
  
Зверёк изрядно помотал девушку по всему залу и уже бежал в центр, где находился огромный водопад. Когда Одри почти догнала золотистого прохвоста, он резко запрыгнул на руки какому-то парню-падавану, который стоял возле бассейна водопада, и Ретали, не успев затормозить, врезалась в него. Все трое свалились в воду, и парень, вынырнув, заливисто засмеялся. От него исходила такая поистине ошеломляющая волна позитивной энергии, что Одри не могла даже и подумать злиться на лот-кота. Удар при столкновении не оставил обоих падаванов без синяков.  
  
— Тебя не учили спокойно ходить? — парень оттолкнулся от дна и вылез на сушу, протягивая Одри руку.  
  
— Если бы этот проказник не решил поиграть в догонялки, ничего бы не случилось, — с наигранной важностью Ретали хмыкнула на протянутую руку и показательно выбралась из воды без посторонней помощи. — Приношу свои…  
  
Договорить тогрута не успела. Выбравшийся из воды лот-кот стряхнул с себя капли, окатив тем самым стоявших рядом падаванов. Он недовольно зашипел на девушку, бросившую на него злобный взгляд золотистых глаз, и прыгнул в ближайшие кусты. Одри уже повернулась, чтобы вновь побежать за ним, но чужая рука крепко обхватила её локоть.  
  
— Нет смысла преследовать лот-котов, если не хочешь снова получить по лицу, — парень кинул слишком заботливый взгляд на “ранение” Ретали, на что та лишь поморщилась. — Идём, надо обработать. Я, кстати, Оби-Ван.  
  
— Одри Ретали, падаван мастера Пло Куна, и я сама справлюсь, — тогрута аккуратно освободила свою руку и поправила насквозь промокшую тунику, которая до неприличия облегала её тело. — Но всё равно спасибо, Оби-Ван.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Одри смущённо отвернулась, чтобы Оби-Ван не успел заметить как полоски на её лекку густо потемнели из-за нахлынувших эмоций, и как можно быстрее зашагала прочь. Мысль о том, что теперь у неё будет репутация неловкой охотницы на лот-котов и любительницы сносить всех с ног, крутилась у неё в голове всю дорогу до её комнаты._

The end of flashback.

Грустная улыбка появилась на лице женщины. Светлое воспоминание отозвалось тянущей болью в области сердца. Если бы она могла, джедай отдала бы всё за возможность вернуться в тот день и снова свалиться в воду. Ни нудная лекция мастера Пло по поводу её ужасного поведения, ни длинная царапина, проходящая неделю или около того, не заставили бы Одри не побежать за лот-котом, дабы не случилось то, что случилось. Может она и переиграла бы некоторые моменты, но в целом исправлять ситуацию точно бы не стала.  
  
Убрав косичку в кармашек на поясе, Ретали стёрла слёзы и поднялась с пола. Плакать всё ещё хотелось, но давать верх эмоциям явно не следовало. Она могла бы провести так день, два, и провела бы, не будь у неё более важных дел. Война не ставилась на паузу ради возможности помыть слезами пол, так что, хочешь не хочешь, а брать себя в руки было необходимо.  
  
Комлинк Одри недовольно запикал и из динамика послышался усталый голос Коуди:  
  
— Генерал, вас вызывают в зал Совета для сдачи рапорта.  
  
«Глубокой ночью? Хотя, чему я удивляюсь…»  
  
— Скоро буду, — коротко и ясно ответила Ретали.  
  
Расшаркиваться не было причин, поэтому тогрута как ветер вылетела из комнаты и направилась к Верховному Совету.  
  
Нелёгкая судьба Галактики не давала спать никому, иначе бы джедая не вызвали на столь поздний рапорт. Бесконечные коридоры Храма казались ещё длиннее, а высокие своды потолка давили так, будто готовы были вот-вот рухнуть на голову женщине, грозя сломать ей все кости и оставить от неё только пятно на мраморе.  
  
Когда Ретали добралась до зала Совета, в нём уже осталось меньше половины магистров. Гранд-магистр Йода и магистр Винду о чём-то разговаривали с Коуди поотдаль, а магистры Пло Кун и Ки-Ади-Мунди восседали на своих креслах, очевидно, в ожидании тогруты. Одри плавно вступила в центр круга из кресел и подала голос:  
  
— Магистры… — женщина поклонилась всем находящимся в зале джедаям в знак приветствия и уважения.  
  
— Прибыли вы наконец, мастер-джедай Ретали. Ждали мы вас, — гранд-магистр развернулся и, стуча своим посохом, приблизился к Одри.  
  
— Надеюсь, не долго, магистр Йода.  
  
— Нас это нисколько не затруднило, Одри, — тепло отозвался Пло Кун.  
  
— Начинайте, — жестом приказал магистр Винду, всё ещё стоя в полуобороте.  
  
Одри пересказала магистрам всё, что произошло на Кристофсисе, умолчав лишь об одной детали. На протяжении всего своего монолога она спорила с самой собой, стоит ли обманывать магистров. В конце концов, оставить что-то в тайне не приравнивалось к обману. Ретали очень хотелось попытаться разобраться с возникшей проблемой самостоятельно, попытаться вернуть Кеноби на их сторону прежде, чем магистры прикажут отдать его под суд или, в крайнем случае, уничтожить. Её сердце бы не выдержало такого финала, пусть это уже и не был её Оби-Ван.

Обсуждение магистры решили отложить до нового дня, так что дольше нужного никто не задержался. Выходя из зала, Пол Кун кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на Одри. Возможно, если бы не маска, то все бы заметили это, но Одри провела с ним столько лет бок о бок, что для неё этот жест не остался незамеченным. Тогрута попрощалась с Коуди и грустно улыбнулась на его замечание о неважном виде. Эти недели на Кристофсисе, пролитые по возвращении слёзы, потерянные на бессонницу часы. Женщина бы удивилась, если бы наоборот выглядела свежо.  
  
Покинув зал Совета, Одри бесцельно расхаживала по коридорам Храма, которые заливали лучи восходящего над Корусантом солнца. В голове было целое ничего, как в Татуинских пустынях. Словно её раскалывает чёртов песок, который так ненавидит Энакин.   
  
— Одри!   
  
По длинному коридору разнёсся голос Скайуокера, которого так кстати вспомнила женщина. Сзади послышались торопливые шаги двух человек, и в тело тогруты врезалась тогрута поменьше, сразу же обнимая её. Родное тепло разлилось по изнемогающим каждой клеточкой мышцам и немного расслабило Одри, даруя такое необходимое ощущение домашнего уюта.   
  
— Катуйя**, дорогая, — Ретали улыбнулась своим друзьям, слегка сжимая плечи Асоки. — Как вы, Энакин?   
  
Скайуокер выдохнул так, будто на его плечах лежит ответственность за всю Галактику, за каждого мёртвого клона, джедая, простого человека. Он собирал все мысли воедино, но так ничего и не сказал. Асока взяла учителя за руку и несильно сжала её, показывая, что, какой бы груз не был на плечах джедая, она всегда готова будет разделить его с ним. Энакин посмотрел на обеих тогрут взглядом, полным заботы, так, как смотрят на тех, кого готовы защищать любой ценой, как защищают самое драгоценное в своей жизни.   
  
— Думаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, Одри, — почти беззвучно сказал Скайуокер. Все три джедая направились в комнату Энакина, так как она была больше, чем у остальных присутствующих.   
  
Комната встретила джедаев ворохом летающей пыли, которая скопилась в помещении за столь долгий период отсутствия хозяина. Энакин поспешно открыл окно и впустил более свежий, насколько ему позволяла быть городская среда, воздух, а Асока мигом включила кондиционер. Комната постепенно наполнилась прохладой, и в ней стало меньше пыли. Все смогли спокойно вдохнуть и не чихнуть при этом.   
  
Ретали всё ещё стояла возле входа и не могла пошевелиться. Энакин заметил замешательство тогруты, подошёл к Одри и протянул ей руку. Женщина непонимающе уставилась на протянутый ей протез, переведя полный недоверия взгляд сначала на Скайуокера, потом на Тано, и обратно.   
  
— Давай, Одри. Это всего лишь групповая медитация.   
  
— Вы ведь делали такое с магистром Пло? — поинтересовалась Асока.   
  
— Естественно, 'Сока, — Ретали улыбнулась собственным воспоминаниям. — Но я давно уже ни с кем не медитировала.

my arms are open  
but i'm bad with emotion

Тогрута заверила, что ничего плохого точно не может случиться, и женщина сдалась под уговорами мастера и ученика. Эти двое могли сделать всё, что угодно, вместе — даже уломать непреклонного Винду. Их связь в Силе практически сбивала с ног. При первой встрече с этим дуэтом Одри была буквально сама не своя. Живая Сила, которую они излучали, наполнила женщину таким количеством энергии, что её хищная сущность почти вырвалась наружу. Но с течением времени Ретали освоилась и научилась управлять этими потоками.   
  
Джедаи синхронно сели на пол, приняли нужное положение и начали медитацию пустоты с Кодекса джедаев. Три голоса слились воедино, создавая мелодию из заученных в раннем детстве строк.  
  
 _«Нет эмоций — есть покой.  
Нет неведения — есть знание.  
Нет страсти — есть ясность мыслей.  
Нет хаоса — есть порядок.  
Нет смерти — есть Великая Сила»_   
  
Сила наполнила каждого из присутствующих джедаев и унесла их мысли и переживания в беспрерывный поток. Всё, что чувствовал один, чувствовали и остальные. В головах и душах джедаев царил невообразимый хаос, который наполнял их слишком долго. Медитация пустоты была лучшим решением, потому что баланс должен быть во всём. Начиная со вселенной и заканчивая вашим внутренним миром.   
  
Одри уже не могла отличить, где начинается её разум и заканчивается Энакина с Асокой. Все мысли, обрывки воспоминаний проносились с огромной скоростью в голове джедая. С каждой секундой было сложнее сдержать ненужные воспоминания, которые приведут к отнюдь не хорошим последствиям, но медитация настолько расслабила и успокоила душевное смятение женщины, что она сдалась и отпустила. Теперь она не чувствовала себя загнанным в угол зверем, который ищет самые невозможные пути отхода. Теперь она спокойна и, кажется, знает, что ей нужно сделать. Она верила им. Она верила Энакину и Асоке.   
  
Энакин первый почувствовал что-то неладное. Он настроился на поток мыслей Ретали и, хоть и с трудом, но отыскал то, что его так смутило. Парень резко раскрыл глаза и безмолвно то открывал, то закрывал рот, словно подбирал нужные слова. Асока тоже прервала медитацию и в недоумении уставилась на Одри. Монтраллы девушки побледнели из-за ужаса, и она придвинулась ближе к Скайуокеру. В глазах обоих читался страх и боль. Они не хотели верить в то, что увидели. Они не хотели верить в то, что Оби-Ван — ситх.   
  
Последней вернулась в реальность Ретали. Замешательство в глазах друзей не вызвало у неё удивления, ведь и так было понятно, что они всё узнают. Женщина опустила глаза в пол, нервно заламывая пальцы, её плечи очень медленно поднимались и опускались, а мысли беспорядочным табуном носились туда-сюда. Под пристальными взглядами мастера-джедая и его юного падавана тогрута пыталась взять себя в руки, чтобы обсудить так долго мучившие её переживания без слёз, но…   
  
— Я… — Одри бросила короткий взгляд на Энакина, ища поддержку, но не продержалась дольше десятка секунд и уставилась в потолок. — Я не знала, как сказать вам, да и стоило ли. Я думала, что разберусь сама, смогу… — голос предательски дрогнул, — смогу вернуть его, понимаете...   
  
На этот раз джедай посмотрела на Асоку, которая напоминала ей о тех временах, когда Ретали была того же возраста и не было такого огромного количества проблем, и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Эмоции били через край. Её плечи задрожали, и Тано поспешила подняться со своего места и заключить Одри в самые крепкие объятия.   
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — маленькая тогрута провела ладонью по спине женщины. — Мы с Энакином поможем тебе, правда, учитель?   
  
— Конечно, Шпилька, — джедай придвинулся ближе и опустил руку на плечо Ретали. — Ты не должна бороться с этим одна, Одри. Оби-Ван и наш друг тоже, неужели ты думала, что мы не откликнемся на твою просьбу?   
  
Ответа не последовало.


	3. Flakes of memories (2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Man's Bones — Lose Your Soul.  
> CHVRN — delirium.

you're gonna lose your soul  
tonight, tonight  
you're gonna lose control, tonight

Дэмиус раздражённо выпрыгнул из кабины истребителя на металлическую платформу. Всё, о чём он мог сейчас думать, так это об отвратительном поражении, когда противница даже не хотела вступать с ним в бой. Он был сильнее Ретали, проворнее и хитрее, в галочке около пункта “победа в битве” он явно нуждался больше. Его злости хватило бы, чтобы уничтожить всю планету, превратись она в оружие, дроида-убийцу или просто в поток силы. Ситх резким движением одёрнул полу плаща и отшвырнул в лаву попавшийся на пути ящик. Такая участь предназначалась мерзким джедаям, решившим, что они могут сунуть свои носы в их с генералом Ретали дела, но, к огромному сожалению, один бы он вряд ли справился. Животный рык прокатился по залитой лавой местности, и ещё один ящик, разрезанный на две части, полетел к краю платформы после удара ногой. Каждый шаг по платформе вызывал у ситха ещё больший гнев, который всё труднее было сдержать.  
  
_«Как она могла отказаться?! Хаттовы джедаи!»  
  
_ Эти эмоции были сравни буре, которая не терпит отлагательств. Всё на пути мужчины превращалось в металлолом или в куски нарубленной плоти. Ему было всё равно, кто пострадает. Гнев и ненависть полностью затмили его разум и требовали крови. Настоящей, а не масла из тупоголовых дроидов, которые нашли самое неудачное время для осмотра территории.  
  
С каждым ударом меча. С каждым разрубленным на кровавые куски телом Тьма разливалась горящей энергией по телу Дарта Дэмиуса. Он хотел больше. Он хотел уничтожить всё, лишь бы остаться в одиночестве. Лишь бы никто не мешал. Последний попавшийся под руку ситха человек рухнул на землю и уставился стеклянными глазами в потолок.  
  
Дэмиус кинул пустой взгляд на длинный коридор, залитый глухим светом ламп, посмотрел на свои окровавленные руки и нервно стащил с них влажные, насквозь промокшие перчатки. Кисти под слоем материи оказались алыми и липкими. Они подрагивали в напряжении.  
  
Мужчина внимательно изучал свои руки, пытаясь найти что-то, и он нашёл. Тонкий браслет из подпиленных зубов акула. Когда-то эта маленькая вещица принадлежал Ретали.  
  
_«Только не сейчас! НЕ СЕЙЧАС!»  
  
_ Ситх ворвался в комнату, носившую гордое название спальни, еле сдержавшись от того, чтобы выбить чёртову дверь или спалить открывающий механизм. Дюжина безмозглых дроидов, попавшихся ему на пути сюда, с потухшими лампочками, игравшими роль глаз, искрились где-то в противоположном конце коридора и на перекрёстке. Их скрипучие голоса, бесконечное “Понял, понял” и беспомощность и в обычные дни выводили Кеноби из себя, так что о сегодняшнем вечере говорить вовсе не стоило.  
  
Дверь молниеносно закрылась за напряжённой спиной ситха и заблокировала замок. Его плечи очень быстро поднимались и опускались, образы улыбающейся Одри лезли в голову и не поддавались контролю, будя глубоко запрятанные воспоминания.

_Flashback_

_— Оби, подожди! — Ретали бежала по коридорам Храма следом за Кеноби, обещавшим ей что-то показать. Что, где и зачем было загадкой, и девушке оставалось только не отставать от светлой макушки улыбающегося паренька.  
  
— Не отставай, Ретали! Как ты будешь бегать по важным делам с такой скоростью?  
  
Впрочем, тогрута никогда не уступала ему в скорости. Вот и сейчас, раззадоренная подколом и желанием узнать, что же такое её ждёт, она ускорилась и без труда догнала, а после и вовсе перегнала падавана. Одри обернулась, чтобы победно ухмыльнуться отстающему, и чуть было не влетела в стену. Коридор предательски менял направление. Кеноби вовремя затормозил и остановил девушку, при помощи Силы двигая ближе к себе и подальше от стены, почти исполнившей свой злобный план.  
  
— Я говорил, чтобы ты не отставала, а не чтобы летела в стены, Одри, — смеясь, Кеноби опустил подругу на твёрдую землю и спокойно пошёл дальше, намереваясь остаток пути преодолеть в более медленном темпе. — Если бы ты сейчас убилась, кому бы я показывал новые приёмы со световым мечом?  
  
— Неужели ты умеешь что-то, чего не умею я? — хмыкнула Ретали, вскинув брови.  
  
Оби-Ван в шутку закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Поравнявшись с немного ушедшей вперёд девушкой, он ляпнул какую-то бессмысленную фразу про джоган-фрукт, не понятно как пришедший на ум, и дальше падаваны уже шли молча. Кеноби думал о том, какой он дурак, а Ретали о том, как так получилось, что он выучил что-то новое, что не было подвластно ей.  
  
Ступив за порог Зала тысячи фонтанов, Кеноби снова сорвался на бег, и Одри поспешила последовать за ним. Пока они бежали, Оби-Ван успел подметить, что в зале почти никого нет, а если кто и присутствовал, то в самых отдаленных уголках. Тем лучше, никто не сможет услышать их, а если заметит, они смогут сбежать быстрее, чем кто-то что-то скажет.  
  
Падаваны ловко огибали все растения на их пути и остановились только у водопада, где они первый раз встретились. Оба стояли в молчании и переводили слегка сбившееся после бега дыхание. Оби-Ван пристально смотрел на тогруту. На его лице появилась складка между бровей, а губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску. Кеноби делал медленные шаги к отвлёкшейся девушке, пытаясь не спугнуть её.  
  
Одри, смотревшая куда-то вдаль, сразу почувствовала приближение парня, но не подала виду, думая, что он тем самым хочет показать какой-то новый приём. И вот, когда он уже взял её за руку, Ретали была готова атаковать в ответ, но то, что он сделал вместо ожидаемого нападения, поразило не хуже самого сильного удара.  
  
Оби-Ван поцеловал девушку и не получил никакого сопротивления, лишь неумелые движения в ответ. Губы тогруты были немного искусаны и шероховаты, но на вкус были как джоган-фрукт, о котором он так неудачно пошутил по пути сюда._

_Одри оторвалась от парня и, вдохнув поглубже, сказала:  
  
— Значит, вот этот приём ты хотел мне показать? — девушка сверкнула глазами. — Признаюсь, перед ним сложно устоять.  
  
Если быть до конца откровенным, парень готовился к совершенно другой реакции. Он прокрутил в голове некоторые варианты развития событий после своего безумного поступка, в большинстве из которых он получал пощёчину. Они оба знали, что между ними есть связь, но и оба до последнего отрицали, что могут испытывать друг к другу что-то больше дружеских чувств.  
  
Кто-то вскрикнул на другом конце сада, возможно, увидели что-то нехорошее во время медитации. Падаваны отошли на несколько шагов в разные стороны, надеясь, что их слабость осталась незамеченной. Ретали смущённо покрутила браслет из зубов акула на запястье и аккуратно сняла его. Подойдя к Оби-Вану, она взяла его за руку и потянула за собой вниз, усаживаясь на землю у фонтана. Не особо высокие кусты не могли предоставить серьёзное укрытие, но, так или иначе, в таком положении тогрута чувствовала себя намного спокойнее.  
  
Повертев браслет в руках, девушка приложила его ко лбу и сказала что-то на языке тогрут. Слова были похожи на нежную мелодию ветра в высокой траве, и в них слышалась бесконечная тоска и любовь. Закончив причудливый для человеческого парня ритуал, Одри аккуратно сложила браслет в раскрытой ладони.  
  
Оби-Ван всё это время не отводил взгляд от тогруты, вокруг него будто всё замерло, незнакомые слова из уст Ретали ласкали слух, как самая прекрасная мелодия в Галактике. Он видел, что Одри тяжело, будто она держит целую скалу одной только Силой, будто пытается сохранить что-то очень важное из её прошлой жизни.  
  
— Этот браслет сделал мой отец... — слишком тихо прошептала Одри, вертя украшение в руках. — Я уже даже и не помню его имени, и имя матери тоже, но точно помню, по какой причине он был сделан, — девушка улыбнулась Оби-Вану и опустила взгляд обратно к своим рукам. — Это случилось практически за несколько дней до моего прибытия в Храм вместе с магистром Йодой. В то утро моя мать отправилась на охоту с другими женщинами, но… Она уже не вернулась, — тогрута пожала плечами, её брови сдвинулись к переносице, а на лбу появилась небольшая морщинка. — Ценой своей жизни она убила акула. Я помню, как остальные женщины принесли тело мамы. Оно было всё изодрано, буквально ничего не осталось живого, даже рисунок было сложно различить. А дальше женщины и девушки из клана окружили меня и моего отца и преклонились перед нами в знак скорби и сожаления, — Ретали вздохнула и подняла глаза на Оби-Вана, с грустью смотрящего на неё. — Потом главная из охотниц принесла моему отцу зубы того самого акула, и он сразу же сел за работу над украшением. Он возился с ним как с ребёнком, — тихий смешок, — соблюдал всё до самой мелкой детали и, когда он наконец закончил с браслетом, отдал мне его со словами «Это самое ценное, что ты сможешь иметь. Это память, маленькая Одри, не потеряй её». В тот же день меня забрали из моего поселения.  
  
В конце рассказа девушка снова пожала плечами и как-то грустно улыбнулась. Она и правда не помнила ни мать, ни отца, их образы давно стёрлись из памяти. Из столь юного возраста воспоминания в принципе редко сохраняются, что уж говорить о чём-то травмирующем. Какое-то время Одри ещё снились сны, в которых отец снова и снова повторял эти два предложения, но довольно стремительно от него остался лишь голос. Теперь же и он исчез.  
  
— Одри, мне…  
  
— Всё в порядке, — девушка накрыла своей ладонью руку Кеноби. — Я хочу, чтобы этот браслет был у тебя. Эта история уже не находит тот отклик в моём сердце, который должна была бы, так что… — на пару десятков секунд она задумалась, — пусть он напоминает тебе обо мне.  
  
Как только браслет оказался у Оби-Вана, падаван сразу надел его на руку, мысленно обещая себе сохранить его навсегда. У него не было какой-то важной вещи, которую он мог бы дать тогруте взамен, дабы закрепить их… обещание? Сложно было сказать, чем был для них этот “ритуал”, ясно было лишь то, что они не чужие друг другу люди и даже не просто друзья.  
  
— Но есть проблема, Оби-Ван, — слишком серьёзно начала Ретали, смотря прямо в глаза сидящему напротив парню. — Нас вышвырнут из Ордена, если узнают о…  
  
— Они не узнают! — падаван резким движением наклонился ближе к тогруте и, осторожно взяв за подбородок, повернул её лицо к себе. — У них нет глаз на каждом миллиметре Храма.  
  
— Нет, Оби, — девичья рука мягко коснулась пальцев Кеноби, сжимая их и опуская вниз. — Ты же знаешь кодекс, мы не можем.  
  
Печальная улыбка Одри ранила хуже светового меча. Взгляд Оби-Вана бегал по её лицу, надеясь найти на нём хоть намёк на то, что эти слова были фикцией, что сейчас они уйдут из зала и Одри скажет, что Оби неправильно её понял.  
  
Однако она была полна решимости, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на её лице._

_The end of flashback._

Бывший джедай с ненавистью сжал свою голову, надеясь таким образом прогнать непрошеное воспоминание. Всё это было в прошлом и не имело значения для его настоящего. Цепляясь за прошлое, он не подчинит себе республиканцев. С жутким криком Дэмиус сорвал браслет с запястья и вновь покинул комнату. Он снова разрубал мечом части сломанных им же дроидов и убитых людей, идя по тому же пути, будто это ещё могло принести хотя бы мнимое успокоение. Где-то в середине коридора ситх ускорился, безделушка в руке будто прожигала ладонь насквозь.  
  
Несколько минут спустя мужчина вновь оказался на платформе. Так быстро он не передвигался никогда. Специально стуча каблуками ботинок как можно громче, он быстро пересёк платформу, подходя к её краю, и уставился в бурлящую лаву. Была бы его воля, он бы сбросил туда всё. Дэмиус снова взглянул на браслет. Образ юной Одри вновь возник перед глазами, будто выжженный на веках ситха. Слёзы, верный признак слабости, проступили в его глазах. Напоминая самому себе о важности его роли в светлом будущем Галактики, он размахнулся и швырнул браслет как можно дальше. Огромный кусок души Оби-Вана Кеноби улетел следом за этой маленькой вещицей, сгорая в ничто вместе с ней. Полу-сумасшедшая улыбка появилась на его лице, и такой же смех разнёсся по всей округе.  
  
— Нет никакой Одри Ретали, — всё ещё смотря на то место, куда упал браслет, процедил сквозь зубы мужчина. — Считай, что она мертва, Дэмиус. Как и все они.

Однако голос его дрогнул.

_i'm breaking free from these memories  
gotta let it go, just let it go  
i've said goodbye  
set it all on fire  
gotta let it go, just let it go_

Мужчина резко развернулся и в том же темпе, что и пришёл сюда, направился в тронный зал замка. Гулкая пустота внутри дополняла жуткую картину и подпитывала Дэмиуса.  
  
Тронный зал остался единственным местом, где ещё не валялись груды трупов и металла, поэтому он мог ступать спокойно и размеренно. Дэмиус остановился возле ступенек перед своим троном и посмотрел куда-то вверх. Сзади ситха зашевелился воздух, и мужчина напрягся, готовясь к нападению. Он сделал вид, что просто рассматривает какую-то бессмысленную картину на стене, и в следующий же миг атаковал незнакомца.  
  
Алые клинки ударились друг о друга, создавая сноп огненных искр. Ситхи двигались в такт друг другу. Мечи в их руках были в каком-то безумном танце, который не подвластен никому, кроме этих двоих. Дэмиус наносил размашистые, сильные удары, тогда как его оппонент спокойно парировал их и, кажется, управлял боем без особых усилий.  
  
— Довольно! — зычный голос Дарта Тирануса разлетелся по тронному залу. — Остуди свой пыл, мальчишка!  
  
Дэмиус кинул горящий взгляд исподлобья, деактивировал свой меч и, преклонив голову, стал на колено. Было время, когда он боролся против Графа Дуку, пытаясь схватить его и отдать под суд Республике, но… Никто никогда не знает, что уготовано Силой, однако, скажи кто Кеноби, что однажды он преклонит колено перед ситхом, — он бы рассмеялся. Сейчас же мужчине хотелось лишь занять его место.  
  
— Тебе надо бы поработать над своим нравом, Дэмиус, — с ледяным спокойствием в голосе Дуку сел на трон. — Мы штампуем дроидов, но не людей.  
  
Бывший джедай горделиво вздёрнул подбородок, откинул рыжую чёлку, которая мешала обзору, и посмотрел прямо в глаза Графа.  
  
— Разве быть ситхом не подразумевает уничтожение всего, что видишь? — слова мужчины сочились ядом, который мог прожигать даже самые прочные металлы.

Дуку кинул презрительный взгляд на возомнившего себя центром вселенной мальчишку и слегка сжал пальцы. Дэмиус схватился за шею и попытался вдохнуть хотя бы немного воздуха, его ноги беспомощно болтались в десятках сантиметров от металлической поверхности. На лице старика появилась лёгкая ухмылка.  
  
— Выбирай выражения тщательнее, Кеноби, — Граф поднялся и начал медленно спускаться со ступенек. — Ты не в том положении и форме, чтобы мне перечить.

Лорд Тиранус расслабил руку и отпустил ситха, который чуть ли не плашмя свалился на пол. Дэмиус зашёлся тяжёлым кашлем и весь покраснел. Если бы не опыт Дуку, он бы явно его одолел. Но возраст тоже играет важную роль. Для восьмидесятилетнего он вполне живо двигался... пока.  
  
Граф смотрел на Кеноби сверху вниз, как на клопа, которого можно раздавить ногой.  
  
— А теперь рассказывай о причинах своей неудачи.  
  
Дэмиус прокашлялся, всё ещё потирая шею, и снова гордо взглянул на Дуку. Пресмыкаться перед этим мешком с костями, дни которого уже явно сочтены, не входило в планы Кеноби ни до становления ситхом, ни после. Но, к сожалению, чтобы иметь шанс продолжать борьбу, надо было оставаться в живых и не переходить дорогу Дуку. Ситх поднялся с пола, отряхивая одежду, и выпрямился.  
  
— Я преследовал генерала Ретали до поверхности планеты, но она вызвала подкрепление раньше, чем я смог ей помешать, — мужчина с наигранной задумчивостью коснулся подбородка, после плавно отводя кисть в бок. — Но, к слову, мы уничтожили один из их кораблей и понесли не такие уж колоссальные потери, — ситх возвёл глаза к потолку, якобы прикидывая число погибших.  
  
— Своими действиями здесь ты уравнял наши потери, — Тиранус раздражённо отбросил полу своего плаща и вернулся на своё место. — Как же её сигнал дошёл до других республиканцев?  
  
— Я пытался поймать Ретали, а не отслеживать их сигналы, Дуку, — копируя тон графа, Дэмиус уже был готов отражать молнии, которые тот кидал одним лишь взглядом.  
  
— И всё же рано мы тебя отпустили, Кеноби, — процедил сквозь зубы ситх. — Может, мне отправить кого-нибудь другого за этой ничего из себя не представляющей тогрутой? Зачем тебе вообще понадобилась эта джедайская… посредственность?  
  
— Не скажите, Дуку, — Кеноби довольно усмехнулся. — Даже в мою бытность падаваном она могла одолеть многих без особых усилий, что уж говорить о Ретали в роли полноправного рыцаря, — мужчина кинул лукавый взгляд на Графа. — Или вас уже память подводит, Лорд Тиранус? — он нарочито медленно протянул имя ситха.  
  
— Или ты склоняешь её на нашу сторону, или убиваешь! — не выдержал Дуку. — Будь твой учитель жив, Кеноби, я бы без церемоний взял его вместо тебя, — уже тише прошипел Граф, давя на самое больное.  
  
— Уж с этим то я разберусь, — мужчина буквально выплюнул эти слова в лицо Тиранусу, резко развернулся и направился прочь из зала.  
  
— Разберись, иначе отправишься следом за Квай-Гоном.  
  
Дэмиус лишь кинул короткий взгляд через плечо, не останавливаясь и не собираясь продолжать вести беседу с Дуку. Волна злости поднималась с новой силой, норовя накрыть его с головой, однако ни один жалкий дроид больше не пострадал. Ситх с удовольствием бы отыгрался на самом Графе, однако был ещё слишком далёк от того уровня, с которым смог бы выйти из этой битвы победителем. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Одри убил кто-то из его безвольных пешек. Надежда на то, что она может послушать его и принять верное решение, всё ещё теплилась где-то внутри. Воспоминания снова захлёстывали мужчину, и он практически сорвался на бег.

_Flashback_

_Совсем скоро Кеноби предстояло покинуть Корусант и отправиться на новую миссию. Республике удалось перехватить вражеский сигнал и вычислить местоположение Гривуса, которого они так долго пытались поймать. Все понимали, что это явная ловушка, но такой шанс вряд-ли ещё подвернётся. Через Гривуса было бы легче выйти на Дуку и завершить ужасную войну. Совет решил отправить Оби-Вана, полностью полагаясь на его навыки и знание дела, а спорить не приходилось. Действовать следовало быстро, осторожно, чтобы враг не успел спохватиться и скрыться, ведь джедай отправлялся один, и Энакин едва ли сможет успеть, если Гривус сбежит раньше, чем они полагают._

_У мужчины было крайне мало времени до отправления. Нехорошее предчувствие терзало его всю дорогу до комнаты его давней подруги. Он чувствовал, что ему необходимо поговорить с ней прежде, чем он улетит. Ну или просто взглянуть на неё. Нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, джедай собирался с мыслями, даже не зная, с чего начать разговор. Он уже занёс руку, чтобы постучаться, но дверь открылась, показывая ему стоявшую на пороге Одри.  
  
— Оби-Ван! — женщина схватила Кеноби за предплечье и потянула внутрь на себя. — Я чувствую, что мне очень надо поговорить с тобой прямо сейчас, но о чём…  
  
— Я отправляюсь за Гривусом на Джеду через пару часов, — Оби смотрел прямо в глаза Одри. — Один.  
  
— Но… нет, Оби-Ван, ты не должен лететь туда один, — женщина вдохнула глубже. — Я чувствую волнение в Силе.  
  
Кеноби задумчиво коснулся своего подбородка и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Если они оба что-то чувствуют, это явно неспроста. С виду безмятежного джедая одолевало беспокойство. Но отступать некуда, всё решено, он не мог ослушаться приказа.  
  
— Мы предполагали, что это может быть ловушка, поэтому на подхвате будут Энакин и Асока, — полушёпотом сказал Оби-Ван, придерживая Одри за кисть руки.  
  
— Этого недостаточно, Оби, — мягко вырвав свою ладонь, Ретали скрестила руки на груди. — Опрометчиво со стороны Совета вот так просто отпускать тебя в явную ловушку.  
  
— Кто, если не я, Одри?  
  
Тогрута с минуту молча смотрела на Кеноби, не находя нужных слов. Оби-Ван был одним из лучших, к тому же, уже встречался с Гривусом, лучше кандидата не найти. И всё же ей очень хотелось задержать его на Корусанте, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы либо отправили не его, либо кого-то ещё. К сожалению, в её силах было лишь полететь следом по собственной воле, а потом отчитываться перед Советом.  
  
— Обещай мне, что вернёшься, — Ретали сильно сжала ладонями плечи Кеноби. — Хоть бы и без Гривуса, но живой.  
  
— Одри, ты же знаешь, я не могу пообещать то, что не подвластно моему контролю, — джедай мягко обхватил кисти женщины, притянул её к себе и крепко обнял. — Постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю, — тихо добавил Оби-Ван.  
  
Ретали прикрыла глаза и обвила руками торс Кеноби, проводя ладонями по лопаткам. Обычно она сдерживала себя при любых порывах проявить нежность к нему, ведь джедаям запрещено привязываться к кому-либо, но липкое чувство страха за его жизнь толкало на опрометчивые решения. Скажи Оби хоть слово, она бы покинула Орден. Не в разгар войны, но случись это до неё — без раздумий. Это же работало и в обратную сторону, но они оба испытывали чувство долга непонятно перед кем, и никто не решался пойти на такой шаг. Они оба добровольно жертвовали собственным счастьем ради блага Галактики. — Оби, — всё ещё поглаживая мужчину по спине, Одри тяжело вздохнула, — будь осторожен. Пожалуйста.  
  
Это грустное “пожалуйста” на выдохе буквально выбило землю из-под ног Кеноби. Он выбрался из объятий Ретали и осторожно взял её лицо в свои ладони, внимательно смотря. Тогрута непроизвольно наклонила голову влево и положила свою руку поверх руки Оби-Вана. Тысяча эмоций сменилась на её лице за секунды, остановившись на печали. Из-за того, что они не могут быть вместе, из-за слишком опасной миссии мужчины, из-за невозможности сказать всё, что было на уме. Джедаю бы очень хотелось вновь видеть на любимом лице напротив весёлую улыбку той девочки, что уронила его в фонтан, и он бы отдал за это всё, что потребовалось бы.  
  
— Одри, — большим пальцем левой руки Кеноби осторожно провёл по щеке Ретали, дожидаясь, когда она откроет глаза, — всё будет хорошо.  
  
Мужчина упустил момент, когда они перешли на полушёпот. Время бежало неумолимо быстро. Одри кивнула, неуверенно, но всё же кивнула. Грустная улыбка на мгновение появилась на её лице, и, не желая больше бороться с самим собой, Оби-Ван осторожно поцеловал тогруту. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не хотел бы сделать поцелуи ежедневным ритуалом. Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не согласна с ним.  
  
Однако джедай довольно скоро разорвал поцелуй и упёрся лбом в лоб Ретали. Они простояли так с закрытыми глазами вечные минуты две или около, надеясь, что жизнь остановиться на этом моменте, но…  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — мужчина неуверенно сделал шаг назад. Ещё один. И ещё.  
  
— Оби-Ван! — Одри окликнула его уже в коридоре. Мгновенно преодолев расстояние между ними, теперь уже она стала инициатором смазанного поцелуя. — Удачи.  
  
Закрепив пожелание ещё одним поцелуем, она поспешно вернулась в свою комнату и прислонилась к стене. Ещё немного, и женщина бы точно направилась следом на эту миссию, двигаясь за Кеноби его тенью, лишь бы быть уверенной, что ничего с ним не случиться._

_The end of flashback._

Дарт Дэмиус готов был рвать на себе волосы. После всех пыток, через которые он прошёл, он бы всё равно назвал воспоминания самой ужасной из них. Он правда думал, что от Кеноби не осталось ничего, что могло бы тревожить старые раны. Но образ Ретали, идущей с ним практически бок о бок ещё с падаванства, нельзя было так легко выгнать из его головы, а очень хотелось. Ситх не мог позволить себе такие эмоции, однако слезам не требовалось особое разрешение. Со злобным рыком он перевернул какой-то нелепый столик, понимая, что утихомиривать гнев на дроидах больше не вариант.  
  
В конце концов мужчина опустился на пол, сильно сжимая волосы в кулаках. Единственная мысль, крутившаяся в его голове, была о том, что либо Одри переходит на сторону ситхов, либо…


	4. Calm before the storm.

when i wake up i'm afraid,  
somebody else might take my place

Одри в очередной раз нанесла удар исподтишка, но учитель как всегда искусно отразил его, загоняя своего бывшего падавана в угол. Тогрута поспешно соображала, как ей поступить, но она никак не могла сфокусироваться. Мысли о нескончаемой войне, о сотнях тысяч жертв сражений никак её не отпускали, скатываясь в огромный ком, грозящий раздавить Ретали. Но она живёт здесь и сейчас, и эти размышления только ухудшали хоть какой-то положительный настрой. Она понимала, что потерь не избежать, да и смерть никогда не пугала её. Возможно, это в крови всех тогрут, ведь они буквально борются за выживание со свирепыми хищниками. А возможно, она сталкивалась с ней слишком часто, но каждый раз та обходила Ретали стороной, оставляя лишь липкое ощущение холода и страха где-то в душе.  
  
Кувырок, блок, атака, снова блок, подсечка, разворот и снова блок. Увернувшись от грозящего ей травмой светового меча, Одри посильнее оттолкнулась от пола и напала на Пло Куна со спины, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством. Кел-дор успел только поставить блок и остался в статичном положении, без возможности пошевелиться. Ретали настолько погрузилась в размышления, что не заметила, как эмоции захлестнули её. С каждой секундой тогрута всё сильнее давила на учителя, не понимая, что она вообще творит. Она будто не владела своим телом, наблюдая со стороны, как в кошмарных снах. Одри видела, как тяжело магистру Пло, она понимала, что он был в смятении и считывал все её разрушительные эмоции. Но что-то не давало ей остановиться. Тогрута уже почти прижала учителя к земле и готова была занести светящийся голубым клинок, но успела остановиться.  
  
Женщина с ужасом откинула свой меч подальше и отошла от Пло Куна на добрых десять шагов. Она схватилась за голову и, расхаживая по залу, что-то бормотала про себя. Тогрута резко остановилась и посмотрела своими золотыми глазами на учителя.  
  
— Учитель, я не хотела, — Ретали заламывала свои кисти, перебирая каждый палец на них. — Я-я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Пло Кун легко встал с пола и быстро подошёл к Одри. Мужчина пытался коснуться своей бывшей ученицы, но она увернулась от его руки как кошка, которая не хочет лишнего контакта. Тогрута всё ещё пыталась держать дистанцию между ними, и магистр понял, что дальше он ступать не должен.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, Одри, — кел-дор не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. — Я это почувствовал ещё тогда.  
  
— Нет, учитель, я… — твёрдо сказала женщина, но договорить она не успела, комлинк тогруты загорелся зелёным. — Слушаю.

keep on dreaming, don't stop giving,  
fight those demons  
sell your soul, not your whole self

Из динамика раздался голос Коуди, сообщающий о новой миссии. Женщина благополучно прослушала последующие слова и очнулась только на последних фразах.  
  
— Детали расскажу при встрече. Встречаемся в 5 ангаре.  
  
Завершив беседу с коммандером, Одри поспешно попрощалась с Пло Куном и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванула прочь из зала, по пути забрав свой световой меч. Кел-дор хотел было что-то крикнуть ей вслед, но не успел — женщина уже скрылась из виду.  
  
Мокрая после тренировки туника мешала и стесняла движения тогруты, она всю дорогу до ангара пыталась поправить её так, чтобы та наконец не мешала, но в конце концов просто скинула её где-то возле входа в свою комнату и поспешно схватила более свежий предмет гардероба со спинки стула. Ретали пришлось ускориться, чтобы не заставлять Коуди ждать. Пролетая поворот за поворотом, она успешно справлялась с негативными эмоциями, а мысли становились всё яснее. Временное наваждение прошло, но неприятный осадок остался. Он был где-то на дне её сознания, не давая полностью отрешиться. Одри было стыдно за свой срыв. Стыдно не перед собой, перед учителем. С каждым днём становилось сложнее держать в секрете ту встречу, но она как-то сдерживала свои порывы, пока…  
  
Остановившись возле входа в ангары, Одри глубже вдохнула и ступила за порог сдвинувшейся в сторону двери. Женщина сразу заметила Коуди в компании с ещё несколькими парнями из 212-го. Она помахала им издалека и измученно улыбнулась, солдаты ответили тем же. Дойдя до группки клонов, тогрута махнула Коуди, чтобы тот начал излагать суть задания. Мужчина достал голопроектор и активировал его. Синяя голограмма показала Рилот с отмеченной на нём красной точкой.  
  
— Сюда мы должны доставить гуманитарную помощь жителям Рилота, — коммандер указал на точку. — Эта территория всё ещё не захвачена сепаратистами, но действовать следует с ювелирной аккуратностью, чтобы наши благие намерения не привели к очередному конфликту. Коуди выключил проектор и повернулся к Ретали. — Отправляемся этим составом, на грузовом транспорте без огневой поддержки с приятным бонусом в виде невидимки, — он с довольной улыбкой постучал по металлической обшивке корабля, который на данный момент был невидимым.  
  
Одри сложила руки на груди и задумчиво обвела взглядом присутствующих солдат. Их карие глаза без исключения были наполнены усталостью, но парни всё ещё преданы Республике и её жителям, они будут сражаться до конца. Тогрута положила руку на плечо стоящего рядом с ней Лиса и немного сжала кисть, подбадривая солдата.  
  
— Транспорт загружен?  
  
— Так точно, генерал.  
  
— Значит все по местам, отправляемся на Рилот.  
  
Одри проводила удаляющихся к грузовому кораблю солдат взглядом. Она надеялась, что эта миссия не превратится в военную и перестанет быть гуманитарной, как это всегда и случается. Отодвинув свои размышления, она двинулась к опущенному трапу. Каждый шаг гулко отдавался в голове женщины, но, оказавшись внутри транспорта, она почувствовала себя лучше. Ретали находилась в своей стихии, там, где она больше всего была необходима.

***

Южная часть Рилота встретила их мнимым спокойствием. Мнимым, потому что остальную планету разрывали на части отряды дроидов, под предводительством мерзких генералов КНС.  
  
Невидимка плавно опустился на землю, практически не создавая шума. Все уже стояли возле опускающегося трапа и придерживали рядом с собой нагруженные ящиками мотоспидеры. Возле Ретали стоял её астромех и что-то серьёзно булькал насчёт того, что он останется на корабле и будет следить за радарами, чтобы, если вдруг что, предупредить Одри и парней о надвигающихся врагах.  
  
Тогрута улыбнулась R4, потрепала его по металлической обшивке и развернулась к солдатам, пихая перед собой левитирующий ящик. Коуди уже выкатил её спидер.  
  
— Спасибо, R4, — Одри напоследок помахала дроиду – тот уже более радостно пикнул, желая удачи.  
  
Клоны уже сидели на своих средствах передвижения и ждали указаний тогруты. Одри, подробно изучившая план и местность, по которой они должны передвигаться, стала посередине импровизированного круга и активировала голопроектор.  
  
— В пяти километрах от нас есть лесной массив, — Ретали указала на западную часть карты. — Через него проходит самый безопасный и короткий путь к пункту обмена. Последние разведданные от Чама Синдуллы говорят, что лес обезопасен от сепаратистов, но нам всё ещё следует быть осторожными, — женщина сложила руки на груди и обвела всех серьёзным взглядом. — Лис и Страйк, вы будете в хвосте колонны. Коуди и Дом, вы в начале. А я и Коул в середине. Думаю, что делать вы знаете, — все клоны разом кивнули и надели свои шлемы, разукрашенные оранжевой краской.  
  
Звук двигателей едва ли мог быть громким, но на такой сравнительно пустынной местности он был практически как гром среди ясного неба. Группа из пяти солдат и джедая колонной направилась в нужную им сторону, попутно глотая пыль, которая разлеталась от скоростных спидеров. Благо хоть у парней шлемы с фильтрами. Контур леса стал виден буквально через пару минут, и все с облегчением выдохнули. Растительный массив хоть и немного, но приглушит шум транспорта. Заехав в гущу, отряд свернул вправо, ловя удары веток по шлемам и лицу.  
  
Неправдоподобное спокойствие леса поражало. Хотя, возможно, Ретали просто привыкла к опасности на каждом шагу. Единственной угрозой для них являлись только низко расположенные ветви деревьев, грозящие нанести очень сильный удар по телу. Приходилось уклоняться практически как от вражеской стрельбы. Джедай старалась напрячь все свои чувства, дабы вовремя определить, собирались на них нападать или нет, но, к счастью, ничего подозрительного не происходило. Шуршание листьев вызывал либо ветер, либо быстро проносящиеся спидеры, треск опавших веток Одри списывала на возможную живность, населяющую лес, ибо в настолько хаотичном порядке дроиды сепаратистов явно не умели передвигаться.  
  
Не доверять разведке Синдуллы не было причин. Всё же он хотел блага для своего народа, так что подставлять спешащих на помощь было бессмысленно. В конце концов между помощью Республики и оккупацией сепаратистов была существенная разница. К тому же, последние были явно слишком сильно озабочены боями, которые они вели, чтобы тратить время на прочёсывание не особо стратегически важного леса.  
  
Бесконечная листва сменялась на короткие промежутки пустоты, которая напрягала не меньше, чем глухой лес. Напряжение скапливалось над головами отряда, нависая угрюмой тучей, грозящей сломать им шеи, если они продолжат мыслить в том же духе. Спереди послышался сдавленный выдох Коуди, который при помощи визера заметил пункт назначения, и вдавил газ в отказ, желая быстрее добраться до стоящих там тви'леков. Остальные поступили так же, по пути царапая начищенную до блеска броню и чувствительные к прикосновениям, не то что к ударам, лекку. Противный рубец на правом лекку Одри отозвался фантомной болью, напоминая про Кеноби, но тогрута быстро запихала эти мысли обратно в ящик.  
  
Коуди резко затормозил, окатывая пылью стоящих впереди тви'леков, и спрыгнул на землю. Те закашлялись и одарили клона такими недовольными взглядами, каких он ещё никогда не видел. Остальные же подъехали плавно, не желая выводить и так измученных жителей Рилота. Одри мягко ступила на песчаную поверхность и подошла к вышедшему вперёд Чаму Синдулле. Его лицо исказила гримаса недовольства, которая явно показывала отношение тви'лека к новоприбывшим.  
  
— Генерал Синдулла, — Ретали протянула свою бронзовую кисть мужчине. — Рада вас встретить, хоть и при таких удручающих обстоятельствах.  
  
— Я бы мог сказать то же самое, но врать джедаю не буду, — тви'лек кинул быстрый взгляд на протянутую ему руку, но не пожал её.  
  
— Ладно, приступим к делу, — внешне спокойная Одри внутри покрыла задиристого генерала ругательствами на всех известных ей языках галактики, но в основном он обозначался как тупая банта.

you're too mean, i don't like you, fuck you anyway  
you make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs

Ретали повела за собой группу тви'леков, чтобы показать предназначавшийся им груз и скорее покончить с этим делом, не желая более раздражать ни себя, ни солдат присутствием этого не самого приятного главы восстания на Рилоте. Подойдя к уже отгруженным ящикам, тогрута стала у первого из них и положила длинную ладонь на крышку.  
  
— Этот ящик, — Одри кивнула головой в его сторону, — с медикаментами. От самой простой бакты, до стимов и адренала. Со второго по четвёртый ящики с продуктами и сухпайками. Пятый и шестой с основными инструментами и деталями, которые могут понадобиться при починке механизмов.  
  
— Так мало? — недовольно фыркнул Синдулла. — Тогда могли бы и не прилетать вовсе, — мужчина кинул взгляд исподлобья.  
  
— А не могли бы вы засунуть свою горделивость и презрение подальше хотя бы на данный момент? — Одри вплотную подошла к тви'леку. — Ваши высказывания здесь ни к чему. Мы тоже рисковали, летя сюда. Нас в любой момент могут окружить дроиды, а вы в позу встали. Или вы принимаете то, что мы доставили, или не принимаете ничего, генерал Синдулла. Выбор за вами, — Ретали резко развернулась на пятках, задев Синдуллу кончиками лекку, и одёрнула полы своего тёмного плаща.  
  
Одри физических ощущала, как клоны улыбаются под шлемами и мысленно хлопают ей. От них так и сквозило одобрением и уважением. Они бы тоже не отказались от возможности сказать этой занозе пару ласковых, однако у простых солдат не было такой привилегии.  
  
— Да как в… — мужчина не успел договорить, его одёрнул его же человек, напоминая, что у них не то положение, чтобы спорить с республиканцами.  
  
— Мы заберём груз, генерал Ретали, — подала голос тви'лечка, стоящая по правую руку от Синдуллы. — Спасибо вам за помощь, — девушка поклонилась развернувшейся к ним тогруте и слегка улыбнулась.  
  
— Да прибудет с вами Сила, — уже мягче сказала Одри и приказала солдатам садиться на спидеры.  
  
Гордо задрав нос, Чам собирался сказать что-то им в спину, но его прервали. Кто-то из тви'леков, находившихся в месте встречи, получил плохую новость. Он тут же шепнул что-то на ухо Синдулле, нервно бегая глазами по лицам стоявших рядом.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — практически закинув ногу на спидер, тогрута развернулась к тви'лекам, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо главного из них.  
  
Какое-то время Синдулла даже не поворачивался в сторону джедая. Обращаться за помощью к Республике никогда не входило в его планы, даже в самых критических ситуациях он шёл на это скрипя зубами. Лишь просьбы его людей толкали его на правильные действия, ибо ради их спасения он пошёл бы на всё. И сейчас он не собирался потакать очередным героям, решившим, что они могут всё. Чам развернулся чтобы наотрез отказаться от дальнейшего разговора, но его жена, Тислера, сказала ему что-то на рилотском, и мужчина с неохотой, но согласился рассказать.  
  
— На наш лагерь напали, — Синдулла переменился в лице и сжал ладонь Тислеры крепче. — Мы должны спешить.  
  
Тви'леки уже расселись на своих спидерах и ждали только своего командира. Одри немного задумалась и, поглаживая подбородок, приняла, как ей казалось, самое верное в этой ситуации решение.  
  
— Мы поможем вам, — Ретали не спрашивала разрешения. — Ведите нас в ваш лагерь.  
  
Синдулла молча сел на спидер и, быстро активировав все необходимые механизмы, рванул вперёд. За ним потянулись остальные. Лес закончился буквально через несколько минут и они оказались на пустыре, вдалеке уже были видны пожарища и дым, которые явно показывали, что сражение ещё не закончилось. Боль отдавалась в висках тогруты, обозначая каждой вспышкой умершее живое существо. Это тянущее чувство заставило Одри рвануть вперёд группы и выжимать всю мощность из своего спидера. Ещё десять метров… шесть… два… Ретали стала на разогнавшийся транспорт и при помощи Силы прыгнула вверх, делая в воздухе кувырок, чтобы смягчить посадку.  
  
Приземлившись, тогрута в одно мгновение активировала свой меч и начала рассекать дроида за дроидом. Каждая жертва яркого голубого меча падала, разрубленная на куски, и истекала маслом. Каждый взмах рукой сопровождался гортанным рыком, вселяющим ужас. Ужас в жителей Рилота, не в пустоголовых бидонов. К Одри уже подоспели клоны. Солдаты выстроились в одну линию со своим генералом и перешли в нападение. Выстрел за выстрелом, удар за ударом они уменьшали преимущество сепаратистов.  
  
Одри снова прочертила лёгкую полосу по очередному дроиду, отправила несколько выстрелов обратно адресатам и прыгнула на выступ, чтобы разглядеть обстановку получше.  
  
Коуди медленно продвигался вперёд, вместе с братьями кладя точными ударами жестянок. Если бы не какое-то внутренне чутьё, или что-то вроде того, он никогда бы в жизни не повернул голову в сторону. Но он повернул и увидел, что за одной из построек прячется маленькая девочка, зелёная тви'лечка. Её голубые глаза были расширены и смотрели то на клонов, то на тви'леков. Она не могла даже шагу ступить, парализованная зрелищем летающих огней, падающих тел и ужасающих криков. Такая картина вселяла ужас и во взрослых особей, что уж говорить о маленькой девчушке.  
  
Мужчина жестом приказал своим братьям прикрыть его, а сам чуть ли не ползком двинулся к бедному ребёнку. Добравшись до неё, Коуди прикрыл девочку своим телом и взял на руки. Тви'лечка вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой, что казалось, будто её приклеили к броне солдата.  
  
— Вот так… Держись, всё будет хорошо, — коммандер бежал, тяжело дыша, но девочку не отпускал. Он ни за что бы не отпустил её.  
  
Одри заметила Коуди с ребёнком на руках и спрыгнула прямо перед ними как раз в тот момент, когда смертельный бластерный заряд летел навстречу клону. Казалось, что в тот момент перед глазами Коуди пронеслась вся его не особо длинная жизнь. Женщина без раздумий подняла пару жестянок вверх и сжала их одним только взмахом до состояния шара.  
  
— Бегите! — не поворачиваясь, всё ещё отбивая заряды, рыкнула Ретали.  
  
Дважды Коуди повторять не надо было, он сорвался с места и сел за какой-то каменный выступ, который так удачно скрыл его и девочку от шальных выстрелов. Мужчина не хотел оставлять её одну, не сейчас, не здесь. Теперь его главной миссией было сохранить жизнь этому маленькому существу.  
  
— Где же твои родители? — вопрос из уст Коуди скорее адресовался ему самому, но девчушка дёрнула его за мизинец правой руки и указала куда-то за голову клона. — Вот оно что… — коммандер кинул быстрый взгляд поверх камня и увидел в том направлении Чама Синдуллу.  
  
Солдат сидел в укрытии с ребёнком, злясь на собственную беспомощность. В голове металась тысяча мыслей, как ему лучше поступить, но он не позволял себе отойти хоть на шаг от спасительного выступа. Голубые глаза тви'лечки пытливо изучали броню коммандера. Она легонько водила по обшарпанной оранжевой краске, задерживаясь на царапинах, оставленных сотнями сражений. Коуди услышал, как девочка шепнула что-то вроде 'красиво' и уже хотела было что-то спросить, но прямо за их спинами разорвался очередной снаряд, и мужчине пришлось прижать голубоглазую к себе, чтобы основной удар пришёлся на его броню.  
  
Протяжный детский крик разнёсся по лагерю, и тело мужчины пронзила оглушающая волна боли. Это последнее, что запомнил Коуди перед тем, как его сознание поглотила бездна небытия.

***

— Коуди! — приглушённый голос генерала Ретали доносился издалека. — Коуди…  
  
Женщина приземлилась рядом со своим другом, попутно снимая его шлем, чтобы он смог вдохнуть глубже. Часть брони солдата оказалась брошена куда-то назад. Разорванные полы плаща джедая развевались как флаг на ветру, и вскоре это тряпьё оказалось на земле, скинутое хозяйкой в спешке. Взволнованный взгляд метался по лицу и телу клона, пытаясь найти серьёзные повреждения. Слабая ухмылка появилась на лице мужчины, сигнализируя о том, что он уже пришёл в сознание, хоть и не полностью соображая, что случилось.  
  
— Благодарю тебя, солдат, — сбоку донёсся мужской голос. — Ты спас мою дочь от верной гибели.  
  
Коуди не мог пошевелить головой, но он понял, что благодарил его генерал Синдулла. Ведь его дочь он спас? Так? В тот же момент он беспокойно замычал и с надеждой посмотрел на Одри красными от пыли глазами. Джедай положила свою ладонь ему на плечо и встала, давая зеленокожей тви'лечке, стоявшей за ней, подойти к своему спасителю.  
  
В руках она бережно держала его покорёженный шлем, который, видимо, подобрала за спиной Одри. Её маленькие шаги были полны решимости, а голубые глаза горели огнём. Зелёная рука девочки взяла руку клона и легонько сжала её. — Спасибо, Коуди, — тви'лечка положила шлем ему на колени. — Ты мой герой.  
  
Мужчина слабо улыбнулся девочке и прочистил горло, чтобы что-то сказать ей, но он не знал её имени. Голубоглазая словно прочитала его мысли и быстро, сбиваясь, выпалила:  
  
— Гера. Меня зовут Гера.  
  
— Не за что, Гера.  
  
— Этот бой окончен, — Одри посмотрела на Чама Синдуллу. — Но не стоит расслабляться, сепаратисты…  
  
— Да, мы знаем, — тви'лек не дал джедаю договорить. Он опустился на корточки, подозвал к себе Геру и взял её на руки. — Нам нужно готовиться к следующим атакам.  
  
Ретали еле сдержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Её удивляло, как такой характер Синдуллы выносили его люди, которым приходилось контактировать с ним намного чаще. Может он и был хорошим лидером, способным вести за собой, но в любой другой ситуации он бы не получил таким поведением ничего, кроме неприязни.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — Тислера протянула руку тогруте. Одри кивнула и пожала её. — И спасибо за дочь, — женщина улыбнулась клону, которому помогли подняться его братья, и отправилась за остальными.  
  
— Возвращаемся на корабль, — Ретали подняла кусок ткани, когда-то гордо называвшийся её плащом, и направилась к их спидерам. — Коуди, ты сможешь сам доехать?  
  
— Думаю, да, генерал, — прихрамывая, клон шёл, опираясь на Дома.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда Дом во главе колонны, всё остальное без изменений, — Одри окинула взглядом свой маленький отряд. — Если вдруг что, сразу сообщи, мы не должны потерять тебя из-за твоей самоуверенности.  
  
Коуди ухмыльнулся и забрался на свой спидер. Когда все остальные сделали то же самое, отряд двинулся обратно той же дорогой. Спокойствие леса на этот раз уже не внушало недоверия, позволяя наконец-то хоть немного расслабиться. Победа, хоть и маленькая, вселила во всех уверенность, что и большую войну им удастся выиграть, пока они действуют сообща.


	5. The crystal of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Is As It Seems — Hidden Citizens ft. Ruelle  
> Heroes Fall — Hidden Citizens ft. ESSA
> 
> За основу мы взяли сюжет неиспользованных серий Войн клонов, которые могли быть в 6 сезоне. В главе присутствует жёсткий ООС.

— Калеб, мы скоро прибудем в космопорт! — женщина на сиденье пилота окликнула своего падавана и повернулась на девяносто градусов, чтобы посмотреть, где находится мальчишка.  
  
Дьюм возился с астромехом джедая и только махнул рукой на слова своей учительницы, давая ей понять, что он услышал. Депа слабо улыбнулась и в задумчивости повернулась обратно к приборной панели, взор невольно обратился к видам из иллюминатора. За стеклом виднелся очередной пыльный город, практически не отличающийся от тех, в которых джедай и её ученик побывали ранее. В этот город привёл их не самый радостный случай. Смерть мастера-джедая Ту-Ан во время расследования заговора против Республики на Утапау не на шутку встревожила Храм. Её внезапная кончина только укрепила подозрение джедаев в том, что планета находится в тесных связях с сепаратистами, и для расследования решили отправить именно её с Калебом.

_nothing is as it seems  
caught in the inbetween  
the shadow's disguise_

— Вы снова задумались, учитель, — парнишка с длинной косичкой на затылке плюхнулся в кресло рядом с женщиной и пристально посмотрел на показатели приборов. — Мы обязательно найдём виновника. Так?  
  
— Так… — медленно прошептала Биллаба.  
  
Калеб помахал перед лицом учительницы, но она никак не отреагировала. Он лишь пожал плечами и посмотрел на приближающиеся шпили города. Депа наконец очнулась и вернулась к управлению, чтобы посадить корабль на площадку без ущерба для кого-либо. Джедаи мягко приземлились в космопорте Пау-Сити. Депа слегка пихнула в спину застывшего Калеба и спустилась на землю по трапу. Их уже ждала местный инспектор, которая должна была помочь мастеру и ученику в расследовании.  
  
Калеб крутил головой, пытаясь ухватить каждую деталь города и космопорта, и чуть не врезался в инспектора Джен Джун, но Биллаба вовремя задержала его за капюшон плаща и притянула ближе к себе. Падаван виновато опустил голову, но в ту же секунду устремил пытливый взгляд на женщину впереди.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Пау-Сити, джедаи, — инспектор уважительно поклонилась им. — Надеюсь, мы сможем как можно быстрее раскрыть, кто же всё-таки убил вашу сестру.  
  
Мастер и падаван поклонились пау'анке.  
  
— Спасибо, что помогаете нам, инспектор, для нас это многое значит, — спокойно ответила Депа.  
  
Джен ещё раз поклонилась и, повернувшись, повела за собой джедаев.

***

Едкий запах стерильности ударил в нос Калеба, который терпеть не мог любой вид медицинских заведений. Парень с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не зажать нос рукой, однако не смог скрыть эмоции и поморщился. Депа же, напротив, в какой-то мере даже насладилась запахом ядерной смеси медикаментов, но тут же отвлекалась, услышав шум выкатывающейся капсулы с телом Ту-Ан. Грудная клетка женщины была зашита чёрными нитками, а лицо стало настолько бледным, что её зелёный цвет кожи едва ли можно было различить.  
  
Джедай прошла вперёд и наклонилось к трупу. Депа немного приблизила ярко светящуюся лампу и просмотрела каждый миллиметр тела погибшей. Никаких явных повреждений нет, ни ожогов, ни колотых ран, ни дыр от бластерных зарядов. Только какая-то слизь на шее, которую инспектор Джун взяла для экспертизы в лаборатории. Тогда как она всё-таки умерла?  
  
Биллаба отошла обратно к Калебу и задумчиво уставилась на его макушку. Кто её убил? Зачем? Может, она узнала что-то, что так рьяно пытались скрыть от Республики? Десятки вопросов разрывали сознание джедая на кусочки, витая в хаотичном порядке, не давая сложить пазл воедино. Огромного количества кусочков банально не хватало, а додумать общую картину из тех, что были, не представлялось возможным на данном этапе.  
  
Инспектор спрятала тело и прикрепила датапад обратно к капсуле, записав туда новые сведения. Женщина повернулась к джедаям и смерила их изучающим взглядом. Нет, этот взгляд не был наполнен ненавистью или отвращением, а скорее осторожным любопытством. Джун никогда не считала джедаев своими врагами и потому не видела ничего плохого в их присутствии здесь. Но всё же в её движениях было видно некое напряжение и скованность.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоит отправиться на место смерти мастера Ту-Ан, — подал голос Калеб и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего учителя.  
  
— Ты прав, — Депа сцепила кисти в замок. — Там мы явно сможем узнать больше, чем здесь. Инспектор Джун, дайте нам адрес места преступления.  
  
Пау'анка продиктовала нужный адрес, и джедаи быстро покинули пределы морга, оставляя инспектора в одиночестве для изучения состава слизи.  
  
Сравнительно свежий воздух подействовал на падавана ободряюще, и он смог вдохнуть без рвотного позыва. Пока парнишка проветривал голову, его учитель взяла напрокат спидер и плавно подъехала на нём к падавану.  
  
— Садись, если не хочешь тут остаться, — Биллаба постукивала кончиками пальцев по рулю.  
  
Калеб встряхнул головой и запрыгнул в спидер, пренебрегая дверцей. Как только он пристегнулся, спидер двинулся с места и начал быстро набирать скорость. Дьюм вжался в своё сидение и молился Силе, чтобы они не разбились. Его учитель слишком сильно разогналась, словно забыла о том, что не нужно постоянно давить на газ.  
  
— Учитель... — парень нервно схватил руку Депы. — Учитель! — падаван крутанул руль влево, избегая столкновения со стеной, и выровнял транспорт.  
  
Джедай сильнее схватила руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев и наконец вынырнула из своих мыслей. Женщина почувствовала, что хватка падавана ослабла и что он уже был не так встревожен.  
  
— Прости, Калеб, — Биллаба кинула быстрый взгляд на ученика. — Мне всё не даёт покоя тот факт, что смерть Ту-Ан как-то связана с сепаратистами и... — она тяжело выдохнула, — тёмной стороной.

— Я тоже это почувствовал, — Дьюм нахмурил брови. — Но за этим мерзким запахом медикаментов я не сразу понял.  
  
— Её неспроста убили вот так, — женщина взмахнула рукой. — Она явно узнала что-то, что могло скомпрометировать пау'анц...  
  
— Мы прилетели!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы прилетели, — повторил Калеб. — Можете снижаться.  
  
Депа рассеянно кивнула и пошла на посадку. Она ощущала волнения в Силе, и это тревожило её, не давая трезво смотреть на вещи. Сомнений в том, что смерть эта не была случайной, практически не было, однако доказательств тому тоже. Ступив на твёрдую землю, она окинула взглядом всё окружающее пространство. Что и где искать оставалось загадкой.  
  
Калеб внимательно осматривался вокруг. Он приметил пару мест, где, в теории, мог поджидать убийца. Они не знали, что именно привело к смерти, и сделать точный вывод не удавалось. За одним углом мог находиться преступник с бластером или с ножом, но таких ран на теле убитой не было. Мастер и падаван разошлись в разные стороны, надеясь так изучить большую площадь за меньшее время и найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Но, сделав круг, с разочарованием на лицах они вновь воссоединились.  
  
— Нашёл что-нибудь?  
  
Дьюм лишь покачал головой. Беспомощность не столько разочаровывала, сколько злила. Если уж джедаям не удавалось решить эту задачу, то что говорить о простых гражданских. Калеб возвёл глаза к небу, мысленно прося помощи у Силы.  
  
— А что если… — вдруг произнёс он, указывая куда-то вверх. — Что если убийца был на крыше? Не знаю, что он мог использовать, но как вариант…  
  
— Хорошая мысль, Калеб, — протянула Депа, бегая взглядом по крыше довольно высокого здания и по окнам на верхних этажах. — Идём, поспрашиваем местных, возможно кто-то что-то видел.  
  
Депа подошла к первому попавшемуся прохожему и спросила насчёт того, не видела ли она что-то или кого-то подозрительного в тот злосчастный день. Джедай указала на здание, и у девушки заблестели глаза. Она посоветовала расспросить хозяина постройки — Гарри, он точно должен был знать, где, как и что происходило. Поблагодарив девушку, Биллаба вернулась к застывшему на месте Калебу и тронула его за плечо.  
  
— Давай зайдём сюда, — женщина уже поднималась по ступенькам. — Наверняка хозяин здания ещё здесь.  
  
За дверями их ждала не внушающая ничего хорошего картина. Всё внутри было захламлено: в углах валялись детали от крифф знает чего и металлолом, под ногами было столько всего, что ненароком можно споткнуться и переломать все кости, пыль мешала обзору, а в потолке зияли дыры, обрамлённые толстыми прутьями арматуры. Оторвав взгляд от интерьера, падаван покрутился в поисках лифта, но, не найдя его, лишь обречённо вздохнул, готовясь к долгой прогулке по многочисленным ступенькам. Депа же, тихо шурша полами плаща, уже вышла в расчищенный коридор и нашла кабинет, вполне выглядевший как комнатка владельца этой развалины. Решительно постучав в дверь, Биллаба вошла туда без предварительного ответа и действительно застала там хозяина. Он что-то кропотливо печатал на датападе и не сразу заметил новоприбывших. Депа тихонько кашлянула, пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
  
—Дж-джедаи! — мужчина вскочил со своего кресла. — А я вас ждал! Я знал, что вы придёте! — он поочерёдно пожал руки мастера и ученика.  
  
— Кхм… Мы рады, — джедай сложила руки в замок, так же поступил Калеб, принимая бесстрастный вид. — Полагаю, вам есть, что нам рассказать.  
  
— Да-да, конечно… — Гарри не мог найти своим рукам место и всё время нервно поправлял одежду. — Присядете?  
  
Джедаи отрицательно помотали головами и развернулись к выходу из помещения, намекая на то, что они хотят увидеть всё лично. Пау'анец выбежал вперёд них и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, повёл всех на верхние этажи.  
  
— Знаете. Когда я узнал, что рядом с моей постройкой убили джедая, я не поверил! — без тени одышки выпалил мужчина. — Думал, опять сказки плетут от скуки. Но, когда вернулся сюда, я застал момент загрузки тела вашей коллеги. Это весьма удручающе подействовало на меня. Кто вообще способен на такую подлость! А потом я зашёл к себе и понял, что что-то внутри явно не так. Было видно, что кто-то расчищал себе путь, а на стенах была копоть, как от электропосоха. Проходы ведь узкие, а эта штуковина весьма длинная, так что неосторожный владелец не мог не задеть что-нибудь такой громадиной...  
  
После этих слов Калеб дёрнул учителя за рукав и одними губами сказал «магнастраж». Депа незаметно ему кивнула и снова обратила взор на спину впереди идущего мужчины. Падаван был прав, таким оружием владеют только магнастражи. Если, конечно, какой-то сумасшедший не украл у этих машин посох.  
  
— … так вот, на крыше я нашёл нечто весьма интересное, — Гарри распахнул дверцу, и в лица присутствующих ударил поток яркого света. — Сами посмотрите, — он отошёл в сторону, чтобы пропустить джедаев.  
  
Калеб выбежал на крышу и подошёл именно к той стороне, откуда вероятнее всего мог стрелять снайпер. На поверхности были чистые пятна среди моря пыли и песка. Падаван осторожно обошёл место расположения предполагаемого стрелка и присмотрелся к островкам чистоты. Несколько из них точно принадлежали магнастражу. Тут уже ошибки быть не может. Но вот стрелял точно не он, судя по другому, огромному пятну рядом. Депа присела возле своего ученика и жестом попросила Гарри замолкнуть. Она постепенно обводила взглядом поверхность крыши и в конце концов заострила внимание на одной точке. Женщина вытянула руку немного вперёд, и на её ладонь почти мгновенно легла небольшая прозрачная коробочка с мизерным количеством какой-то слизи или жидкости внутри. Не сжимая ладони, джедай попросила Калеба дать ей пакетик для улик.  
  
— Как только спустимся, сразу отправим на проверку состава жидкости инспектору Джун, — Депа приблизила колбочку ближе к глазам. — Это явно оставили не местные наркоманы.  
  
Гарри немного помялся у входа на крышу и начал спускаться обратно к себе, понимая, что джедаи и сами разберутся. Мастер и ученик мысленно выстраивали цепь событий и думали, как же собрать этот ситхов пазл воедино.  
  
— Магнастраж даёт объяснение многому, — Депа повернулась с Калебу. — И то ощущение тёмной стороны в морге, и убийство Ту-Ан. Но это явно не Дуку…

— Может, кто-то другой? — Калеб поднялся с корточек и отряхнул свою робу. — Его ученик, например?  
  
— Не знаю… Ощущение вроде и знакомое, но я никак не могу понять, почему. Да и Вентресс уже давно не ученица ситха... — Депа в задумчивости остановилась у края крыши. — Нам сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на том, что мы нашли. За одним раскроется и другое.  
  
Дьюм молчаливо согласился и хотел уже было подойти к двери, ведущей к выходу с крыши, но передумал. Парень как следует разогнался и сиганул с крыши, обдав своего учителя потоком воздуха. Падаван ловко перемещался по выступам здания, используя весь свой потенциал Силы. Его прыжки, движения мышц, контроль собственного тела поражали. Калеб с улыбкой приземлился возле спидера и кинул озорной взгляд на застывшую статуей женщину.  
  
— Позёр, — фыркнула Депа и закатила глаза. На её лице появилась та же улыбка, и Биллаба следом спрыгнула с крыши.  
  
Джедай мягко приземлилась рядом с учеником, создавая небольшое облако пыли вокруг себя. Калеб даже ухом не повёл. В руках он держал сканер и ждал, пока она отдаст ему колбочку. Женщина протянула руку парню и отдала ёмкость. Дьюм быстро достал из пакета необходимый предмет и вылил остатки жидкости в отверстие для анализа. Спустя пару минут, прибор сообщил о конце анализа, и падаван отправил данные инспектору Джун.  
  
— Теперь можем отправляться обратно в морг, — Биллаба запрыгнула в спидер и уже завела движки.  
  
— Да, в морг… — полушёпотом пробурчал Калеб, предвкушая очередные рвотные позывы.  
  
Коммуникатор джедая загорелся зелёным, оповещая о входящем вызове. Женщина перенаправила вызов на голопроектор и продолжила вести спидер по просторным улицам Пау-Сити.  
  
— Джедаи, — синяя фигурка поклонилась сидящим в транспорте. — Вам удалось выяснить что-то новое?  
  
В ответ Джун получила утвердительный кивок и молчаливое разрешение продолжать дальше.  
  
— Я проверила анализ жидкости, которую вы нашли в центре. В ней содержится концентрат мощного транквилизатора вперемешку с ядом. Кто бы не хотел убить вашу сестру, он хотел сделать всё наверняка.  
  
— Мы думаем, что тут замешаны сепаратисты и ситхи… — выпалил Калеб.  
  
— Уверяю вас, господа, это точно не они, — инспектор переключила своё изображение на другое. — Перед вами анализ той самой слизи, которую мы обнаружили на теле Ту-Ан. Это секрет кожи амани. Возможно, один из представителей этой расы и есть убийца, — слова женщины звучали без тени притворства.  
  
— Но это не говорит о том, что сепаратисты не могут быть замешаны, — возмутился падаван. — Они вполне могли нанять его.  
  
— Вам виднее, — после этих слов инспектор отключилась.  
  
— Успокойся, Калеб.  
  
— Учитель, да она явно пытается скрыть что-то! — парень вздёрнул руки над головой. — Они все что-то скрывают!  
  
— Калеб! — Депа не выдержала. — Не позволяй эмоциям затуманить разум! Вдохни поглубже и анализируй ситуацию не предвзято. Холодный взгляд со стороны лучше, чем яростные попытки ухватиться за кусочки не полного пазла.  
  
— Да, учитель, — Дьюм пристыженно отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
  
Биллаба затормозила и протянула руку к своему ученику, опуская ладонь на его плечо. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она чуть наклонилась к нему и негромко произнесла:  
  
— Даже если твои подозрения оправданы, не стоит кричать об этом. Ты только спугнёшь их, а мы так и не узнаем правду.  
  
Калеб хотел было что-то возразить, но женщина с силой сжала пальцы на его плече. Падавану оставалось лишь смириться со словами учителя и действовать по ситуации. В конце концов она была права: если Дьюм продолжит открыто обвинять всех в произошедшем, рано или поздно они избавятся и от него как от сунувшего свой нос не туда. Он мысленно повторил, что это не джедайский путь, и последовал за Депой обратно в морг, задержав дыхание. Они явно что-то упускали, но парню никак не приходило на ум, что же могло стать финальным кусочком пазла.  
  
Однако вернуться к трупу им не удалось. Примерно на полпути джедаев догнал какой-то посыльный от губернатора Блома. Толком ничего не объяснив, он сообщил им, что губернатор требует у них сейчас же убраться с планеты. На все вопросы Биллабы посыльный мямлил что-то не внушающее доверия и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Казалось, ещё немного, и он просто выстрелит в женщину, отказывающуюся подчиняться, или выведет её из помещения силой. Ещё раз грубо потребовав их убраться, посыльный всё же вытолкал джедаев вон и удалился туда, откуда пришёл. Калеб, прищурившись, проводил его взглядом, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы при помощи Силы не свалить на него какую-нибудь коробку.  
  
— Странно всё это, — подытожил Дьюм, как только неприятный кадр скрылся из виду.  
  
— Теперь мы точно не можем просто так улететь, — Депа скрестила руки на груди, обдумывая их дальнейшие действия. — Мы должны найти клан амани и расспросить кого-нибудь из них.  
  
— А Вы уверены, что они станут нам что-то объяснять?  
  
— Нет, но мы не можем улететь ни с чем.  
  
Джедай снова села в спидер и мгновенно двинулась с места. Калеб еле успел запрыгнуть на свое место, чтобы не догонять своего учителя на угнанном транспорте. Им нужно было выехать за пределы города, это он знал точно, а куда дальше — нет. Но его радовало уже и то, что они уберутся подальше от пау'анцев, надменные выражения на лицах которых не внушали доверия от слова совсем. Дьюм был уверен, что инспектор Джун не договаривала о многом, но теперь у него не было возможности хотя бы попытаться заставить её расколоться. Оставалось надеяться, что след, оставленный кем-то из амани, не был чем-то подставным для отвлечения внимания джедаев.  
  
Отъехав подальше от черты города, Депа жестом попросила падавана не выходить и затормозила. Не вылезая из спидера, она открыла голограмму Утапау.  
  
— Где-то здесь, — увеличив определённую точку, женщина указала на возможное место обитания нужных им существ, — поселение амани. Их не особо много на Утапау, так что, думаю, они должны все друг друга знать. Если нам повезёт, узнаем, правда ли убийца кто-то из них.  
  
— А если не повезёт?

— Как я уже сказала, их здесь немного, — Биллаба свернула карту и внимательно посмотрела в сторону горизонта. — Если они все за одно и правда в этом замешаны, поймать убийцу будет сложно. В этом случае нам всё же придётся покинуть планету и попросить Орден о помощи.  
  
Осознание беспомощности Калебу совершенно не нравилось. Ему очень хотелось докопаться до сути самому, не заставляя Орден сомневаться в них с учителем. Их бы не отправили на эту миссию, если бы не считали, что в их силах узнать правду, так что они должны были оправдать ожидания.  
  
— Попробовать всё же стоит, — отстранённо протянул Дьюм.  
  
— Делай или не делай. Нет никаких попыток, — эти слова засели в головах у каждого юнлинга, падавана и джедая с самого детства, но иногда всё же приходилось напоминать их смысл.

***

Жители поселения собрались у главных ворот, если их можно так назвать, и выпучили и так огромные глаза на приехавших к ним иноземцев. Пока женщина и парень в плащах спокойно подходили к ним, не проявляя никакой агрессии, амани переговаривались между собой на каком-то примитивном языке, который состоял из твёрдых гортанных звуков. Один из поселенцев, воспользовавшись явным замешательством своих собратьев, незаметно проскользнул в свой дом-палатку.  
  
— Джедай-и-и, — проскрипел, по-видимому, предводитель клана. — Что-то зачаст-тил джедай-и-и к нам, — голос гуманоида бил по слуху как молот.  
  
— Только вы говорите на общегалактическом? — получив утвердительный кивок, Депа подозвала предводителя к себе. — Как Вас зовут?  
  
— Да’Сод.  
  
— Да’Сод, ответьте на один вопрос: кто-нибудь из ваших собратьев покидал поселение четыре дня назад? — джедай пыталась не показать агрессии.  
  
Мужчина задумался и невольно начал качать головой, его длинные пальцы блуждали по подбородку, видимо, он мысленно перебирал всех жителей и пытался вспомнить, что делал каждый из них в тот день.  
  
— Не-ат, — отрицательно покачал угловатой головой вождь. — Никто не покидат поселье-иние.  
  
Отошедший в сторону Калеб сощурился и отвернулся в сторону домиков, пристально глядя на каждого из амани. Многие занимались обычными для слаборазвитой цивилизации делами: кто-то плёл сети, кто-то строгал палки, детишки (если таких громадных ‘детишек’ можно так назвать) носились по тропинкам, никто не вёл себя подозрительно, наоборот, они даже будто не были взволнованы их прибытием… Падаван кинул отстранённый взгляд на пространство позади деревни, где образовалось какое-то расплывчатое облако пыли. Дьюм сорвал карманный бинокль с пояса и настроил его. В линзах он увидел, как один из амани стремительно уезжал от поселения на дактиллионе.  
  
— Учитель! Там! — Калеб показал рукой в направлении сбегающего и передал бинокль женщине.  
  
Да’Сод покосился и чаще задышал, пока джедай смотрела в прибор. На секунду её лицо исказила гримаса злости, но в тот же момент приняло безразличное выражение. Световой меч оказался в руке Депы с такой скоростью, которой мог позавидовать даже самый ловкий рыцарь-джедай, и зелёное лезвие угрожало снести голову гуманоида.  
  
— Вы мне солгали, — сквозь зубы прошипела Биллаба и в тот же момент сорвалась к спидеру, ухватив за собой Калеба.

***

— Вам следовало быть более предусмотрительным, — Граф просверлил взглядом высокую фигуру губернатора Блома. — То, что джедаи явятся сюда из-за смерти их собрата было ясно как день.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Вы не справились со своей задачей! — даже сквозь голограмму явно чувствовался гнев, проникающий внутрь тела. — Больше Вы нам не понадобитесь.  
  
Губернатор перебирал каждую складочку на своих красных одеяниях, нервно сглатывал, пытаясь подобрать слова в ответ. Стоявший позади пау'анца ситх подавил вырвашийся смешок, оттолкнулся от стены, которую подпирал всё это время, и вышел из тени. Он подошёл ближе к голограмме, наигранно беззаботно вертя в руках рукоять меча. Мужчина вздохнул, чему-то улыбнулся и быстрым движением поразил Блома точным ударом алого лезвия в сердце.  
  
— Теперь я займусь этим, — Дэмиус сморщил нос и деактивировал меч.  
  
— Отправляйся вслед за джедаями, не дай им покинуть планету или отправить сообщение на Корусант. Сделай всё возможное. Не облажайся, как в прошлый раз, — напоследок кинул Дуку и отключился.  
  
Рука Дэмиуса непроизвольно сжалась в кулак, а голопроектор стал кучкой металлолома. Не облажайся, чтоб сарлакк тебя сожрал, старик. Желание кого-нибудь придушить росло в геометрической прогрессии, но на счастье находящихся в здании, мужчина ни на кого не наткнулся. Навестив инспектора Джун в морге, ситх _любезно_ выпытал у женщины нужные ему данные и отправился в погоню за мастером и его недоджедаем.

***

Беглец скрылся в пещере, от которой так и веяло Силой. Потоки энергии струились как из жерла вулкана, подпитывая преследующих джедаев. Въехав внутрь скалы, Депа едва смогла удержаться от удивлённого выкрика. Перед ними предстало поистине впечатляющее зрелище. Кайбер-кристалл размером с целую спасательную капсулу. Биллаба неуверенно дотронулась до поверхности кристалла и непроизвольно усмехнулась. Калеб, стоявший поодаль, нахмурил брови и сложил руки на груди. Он явно чувствовал здесь что-то иное, то, чего тут быть не должно. И хоть ярко-зелёное свечение камня затмевало иные чувства, парень не мог отделаться от липкого ощущения.  
  
Калеб попытался отстраниться от убаюкивающей силы кристалла. Вдохнув поглубже, падаван сел на землю. Вокруг ощущалось множество живых организмов, они все были связаны Силой, одна из фигур выделялась сильнее — это была Депа, кристалл рядом с ней ощущался как бомба замедленного действия. Не нащупав ничего странного в той части пещеры, где они находились, Дьюм пошёл дальше. Чем глубже проникала его энергия, тем меньше существ становилось. Слух парня уловил слабое жужжание, которое сначала напомнило шум насекомого, но чем дольше он его слышал, тем больше убеждался, что это нечто совсем не живое. Распахнув свои голубые глаза, Калеб метнулся к всё ещё стоявшей возле кристалла джедаю и одёрнул её за рукав, оторвав руку от поверхности камня.  
  
— Учитель, мы тут не одни, — заметив замешательство и явное непонимание во взгляде Депы, падаван прочистил горло. — Кроме нас, того амани и других живых существ в пещере есть кто-то, точнее что-то другое. Я думаю, это магнастраж. Звук его электропосоха я не спутаю ни с чем.

— Вы правы, — гортанный голос отразился от стен пещеры, — это магнастраж, — стоявший рядом с дроидом амани хищного оскалил острые зубы. — Вы- — горло гуманоида зашлось в спазмах, а его длинные лапищи ухватились за толстую шею.  
  
Лицо Депы было непроницаемо, но её тело говорило само за себя. Вытянутая вперёд рука ещё немного сжала пальцы и потянула на себя убийцу. Он рухнул на колени перед джедаем, заходясь в чудовищном кашле, грозясь выплюнуть лёгкие или что там у него вместо них. Магнастраж уже было дёрнулся вперёд, но Калеб мгновенно среагировал и вступил в бой с дроидом. Звук ударяющихся друг о друга орудий доносился как сквозь толщу воды, а их бой отошёл на десятый план. Сейчас важно только одно.  
  
— Кто тебя нанял?! — голос женщины дрогнул, а зелёное лезвие грозило отсечь голову существа, скажи он хоть одно неверное слово.  
  
— Гра-аф Дуку-у, — амани сглотнул ком в горле и трусливо сжался перед угрожающей фигурой джедая. — Он на-анял.  
  
— Только пошевелись, и лишишься всех конечностей разом! — получив утвердительный кивок от гуманоида, Депа направилась к сражающимся дроиду и падавану.  
  
Махина в размере превосходила Калеба раза в два, но за парнем было преимущество в манёвренности. Он легко уворачивался от всех атак магнастража, но никак не мог уличить момент, чтобы превратить его в груду металлолома. Депа Силой пошатнула равновесие дроида, чем обратила его внимание на себя. Парень кинул быстрый взгляд на учителя, уловив в движении её головы едва видное разрешение. Воспользовавшись отвлечением магнастража на Биллабу, падаван поднял его при помощи Силы и в прыжке разрубил пополам. Громкий звук ударяющихся о землю половин жестянки разлетелся по пещере, а слабые искры подсвечивали лужи масла вокруг него. Подойдя к остаткам дроида, Калеб подхватил электропосох и деактивировал его. Однако избавление от одной угрозы не принесло хоть какого-то удовлетворения. Смутное ощущение чего-то большего, что могло помешать им всё выяснить, било по вискам как сотни маленьких молоточков. Дьюм отшвырнул электропосох подальше от дроида, хотя вряд ли тот мог им воспользоваться.  
  
Нарочито медленные хлопки ударили по слуху как гром среди ясного неба. Изящные руки в чёрных кожаных перчатках двигались, казалось, в замедленном режиме, позволяя хозяину кистей насладиться своим эффектным появлением. Капюшон на голове незнакомца скрывал всё лицо, не давая рассмотреть его лучше, а металлическая рукоять на поясном креплении как-то уж слишком зловеще поблескивал в свете кристалла и двух световых мечей, направленных на тёмную фигуру. Рука незнакомца резво сняла орудие с пояса и лёгким взмахом алого лезвия снесло голову снайперу-амани, оставляя джедаев наедине с раскрывшим себя стихом.  
  
_Сколько он там простоял? Кто он?_  
  
— Я поражён, юный Дьюм, — голос мужчины долетел до падавана не сразу. — А ты окреп за месяцы моего отсутствия. Браво!  
  
Озарение на джедаев снизошло слишком поздно, и они просто не поверили ни своим глазам, ни ушам, ни ощущениям в Силе. Это был Оби-Ван Кеноби. Тот самый Кеноби, который пропал почти год назад. Тот самый Кеноби, чья аура в Силе била ярким золотистым светом, а теперь представляла из себя холодный чужеродный сгусток чего-то поистине ужасного.  
  
— И что, никаких радостных криков? «О, мастер-джедай Кеноби, мы так отчаялись вас отыскать!». «Оби-Ван, вы живы!». И в том же духе, — каждое иронично высказанное слово доходило до соперников как в замедленном режиме, будто они пытались переварить огромное количество информации за такой короткий срок. — Вы меня разочаровали.  
  
Первой очнулась Депа и, выйдя из ступора, мгновенно напала на Кеноби. Зелёное лезвие прочертило полосу едва не у самого носа ситха, но тот лишь сверкнул янтарными глазами, хищно оскалился и с лёгкостью парировал выпад в его сторону.  
  
— А я уж думал, что вы так и останетесь тут, застывшие как статуи, — кряхтя от напряжения и с силой удерживая световой меч Депы подальше от себя, выдавил Кеноби.  
  
Депа не сдерживала себя, применяя Ваапад во время боя. Не тот случай, не то время, чтобы сдерживать себя. Ей было плевать на то, что это её бывший брат. Он пал. И пал низко, откуда не все могут подняться снова. Ей бы хотелось верить, что у Кеноби был шанс измениться, вернуться на верный путь, пусть и став серым джедаем. Однако Биллаба не оставляла ему шанса. Разворот, толчок в бок, финт, прыжок, ещё одно столкновение алого и рубинового света.  
  
Как только учитель Калеба ввязалась в бой с ситхом (падавану не хотелось думать о том, что этот человек когда-то помогал ему во время трудностей, когда Депа отлучалась на личные задания), парень вырвался из пещеры и стал искать что-то, чем можно раскурочить этот здоровенный кайбер-кристалл. Эта каменюка явно не предназначалась для благих целей, иначе бы сепаратисты не защищали её так рьяно. Надо покончить с ним прямо здесь и сейчас. Крифф знает, для чего вообще мог понадобиться настолько большой кристалл, и, если честно, Дьюму совершенно не хотелось получить ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Закатные лучи солнца залили пустыню ярким оранжево-розовым светом, пыль летала в воздухе, создавая небольшие вихри и немного мешая Дьюму рассмотреть представший перед ним небольшой истребитель, на котором он увидел мощные репульсорные орудия. На мгновение отразившиеся от корпуса истребителя солнечные лучи ослепили падавана и заставили зажмуриться в попытках избавиться от кругов перед глазами. Как только способность видеть вернулась, Калеб, Силой открыв кабину пилота, на интуитивном уровне завёл судно. В ушах клокотала кровь, адреналин обострял все чувства. Выстрелить в кристалл, забрать учителя, улететь с этой проклятой планеты. Выстрелить в кристалл, забрать учителя, убрат-...  
  
Дьюм залетел в пещеру, и перед ним предстала картина, едва вселяющая надежду. Кеноби почти зажал Депу в тиски. Взгляды обоих метнулись к Калебу в кабине пилота. Глаза учителя радостно засверкали, в то время как глаза ситха готовы были одной лишь мыслью раздавить падавана как клопа внутри этой _хаттовой посудины_.  
  
_«Калеб, стреляй!» — отозвался голос Биллабы в мыслях парня.  
  
«Но, учитель!...» — запротестовал Дьюм, понимая, что так он не сможет спасти её.  
  
«Я сказала, стреляй!» — в этот же момент джедай отшвырнула Кеноби к стене и выпрямилась. — «Стреляй, ситх тебя дери!»  
  
_ Калеб нерешительно водил по кнопке пуска снарядов, вдохнул поглубже и… уверенно нажал на спуск. Точно в цель, хотя не попасть было трудно. Кристалл начал раскалываться, сквозь огромные трещины вырывался яркий свет, ослепляя присутствующих на миг, пока они не адаптируются.

«А теперь беги! Ка-» — из груди Депы показался алый клинок, Калеб увидел, как изо рта женщины потекла тонкая струйка тёмной крови, оставляя след на её подбородке и каплями падая на камни под ногами. Она одними губами сказала «Беги», и её глаза сомкнулись навеки.

_when all the heroes fall  
the world plays its wicked games  
and i am left defenceless_

Оглушительный крик падавана вырвался из груди. Раздирая гортань, стирая лёгкие в пыль, не оставляя возможности вдохнуть. Острая боль в Силе, вспышка и пустота после. Горячие слёзы обжигали лицо Калеба, будто пытаясь оставить ожоги, и на всю жизнь отпечатать его горе на коже. Эта миссия не должна была закончиться вот так, Дьюм не имел права подвести своего учителя, однако...  
  
Он не помнил, как вылетел из пещеры, не помнил, как добирался до порта, как бросил там корабль ситха и отыскал их с у… его корабль. Он ничего не помнил. Он хотел убежать, спрятаться, только бы не видеть этот коварный блеск янтарных глаз, только бы стереть из памяти белозубый оскал Ке- _нет, Калеб, это не мастер Кеноби. Это монстр в его оболочке.  
  
_ Наконец оказавшись в вакууме космоса, в окружении звёзд, Калеб выдохнул. Теперь к нему постепенно возвращались воспоминания. Он всё помнил, всё, до последней детали, а хотелось бы забыть, кануть в блаженство незнания, как в бакте, после серьёзного ранения. Но эта рана не физическая, она и не моральная. Эта рана в Силе, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь затянется. Слёзы снова собирались в глазах и предательски катились по щекам. Парнишка злобно стирал их рукавом своей робы с такой силой, будто таким образом мог стереть картину произошедшего из своей головы. Хотелось кричать, разбрасывать в камни обрушившейся пещеры в разные стороны, вернуть время назад и выстрелить сначала в Кеноби. Но он был в космосе. Ни гор, ни зданий, _ничего_ , что можно разрушить или повредить. Только тесная металлическая коробка, со сплетением проводов в обшивке.  
  
_«Это не путь джедаев,»_ — пронеслось в голове Калеба голосом Депы. Она часто повторяла ему эту фразу, пытаясь научить падавана контролировать негативные эмоции, затуманивающие разум. Дьюм до побелевших костяшек сжал пальцы на штурвале, делая глубокий вдох прежде чем ввести частоту для связи с Храмом.  
  
— Это Калеб Дьюм, падаван мастера-джедая Депы Биллабы. Я возвращаюсь домой... Один, — короткое послание должно было долететь до Храма, если, конечно, парень ничего не напутал.

***

Густой дым от взрыва расстилался на сотни метров от эпицентра. Мощная волна энергии разорвала пещеру на тысячи мелких и крупных кусочков, грозя убить не только находящихся внутри, но и случайных прохожих. Казалось, что после такого взрыва _никто_ не мог выжить. Но _никто_ выжил. Возможно, множество костей сломано без последующего восстановления, но он жив. После всего, что случилось. Усилием только лишь своей воли Дэмиус удерживал многотонную глыбу над своим телом. Он уже был готов сдаться и наконец умереть, смириться с неизбежным. Ни ситхов, ни джедаев, ни вечной войны. _Н и ч е г о_ , только блаженная пустота и слияние с Силой. Но гнев, разочарование и страх каким-то неведомым способом держали его разум в сознании, не давая обрушить на себя весь вес камня.  
  
Глубокая рана от светового меча пересекала лицо ситха. Яркий ожог будто разделил всё на до и после. Именно этот бой, именно “подвиг” его бывшей сестры отделил его от прошлой жизни в Храме. Его до колик в животе смешила эта глупая жертва Депы. Она могла бы просто прикончить его, взорвать этот кайбер-кристалл и свалить восвояси со своим сопляком-падаваном. О Сила, как же он орал, когда ситх проткнул тушу джедая. Это нужно было увидеть и услышать самостоятельно. Мужчина рассмеялся. Рассмеялся настолько искренне, насколько ему позволяли сломанные рёбра.  
  
Биллаба, даже не выслушивая, накинулась на ситха. Она не пыталась с ним заговорить, не пыталась читать очередные нотации о том, что ему _затуманили разум_ , как пыталась это сделать Одри… При одном только упоминании _её_ имени глаза Дэмиуса засверкали огнём, готовым сжечь этот камень над ним, превратив в горстку пепла. Так почти и вышло, за небольшим исключением, и глыба рухнула в нескольких десятках метров от ситха. Мужчина с трудом опёрся на правое предплечье, приподнялся и с хрипением сплюнул загустевшую во рту кровь. Всё тело ныло, просто изнемогало от боли. Ноги были ватные, а левая рука, если её ещё можно так назвать, представляла из себя кровавое месиво. Лучевая кость была перемолота в такую труху, что кисть едва держалась на ошмётках мышц и кожи.  
  
Едва передвигая чудом уцелевшие ноги, Дэмиус лениво осматривал окружение, подумав, что взрыв могли ощутить и на другой стороне планеты. В какой-то момент его взгляд зацепился за завалы на краю кратера. Под грудами породы можно было заметить покрытую пылью кисть, крепко сжимающую световой меч. Ситх остановился, наклонил голову набок и прикусил губу. Ухмылка почти появилась на его лице, но рана дала о себе знать и он с разочарованным хрипом снова сплюнул кровь. Она мертва. Мертва и больше не будет мешать планам сепаратистов. Никогда.  
  
Меч Депы стал бы отличным трофеем после этой встречи. Не всё же Гривусу коллекционировать их. Дэмиус огляделся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом собственный среди камней, и, как только металлический корпус отправил отражение солнечного луча ему в лицо, притянул свой меч себе. Прицепив его на пояс, мужчина проделал то же самое и с оружием Биллабы. В конце концов, ей он больше никогда не понадобится.  
  
Однако выжить после взрыва было не достаточно. Теперь Дэмиусу как-то нужно убраться подальше с этой планеты.


End file.
